A Twisted Reality: One Perspective
by Cullenbabe1231
Summary: Amber feels like her life is running in a loop and desperately wishing for a change. While working on a top secret project she gets a little more than she bargained for when she is ripped from her home and dropped into the world of Twilight. Two OC's, non-canon pairings, Rate M, Twilight OOC. NOT FOR READERS UNDER THE AGE OF 17! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter One

**Okay, I know that I totally kept switching things around, but I was doing more revamping to the chapters that were posted than I thought I'd be doing. Finally, I got them done to the best of my ability and I'm ready to post chapter one. For now, there is no schedule for updating. It's basically when my co-writer and I can get together via skype to actually write. The problem there is that she's the idea person and I'm the writer. She'll help me write somethings, but it's mostly up to me. Anyhoo, we've got four chapters written that will NOT be rewritten so just bare with us for a bit. **

**Advice from me is to change how the story is viewed. To do that simply click "1/2" in the top right hand corner of your window. Rather than being written across the whole window the story will be centered into the middle of the window so you don't have to scroll right and down, but just down. You don't have to it's just an option. **

**I'll see ya at the bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Twisted Reality: One Perspective<strong>

**Written By: Cullenbabe1231 & McGeek**

**Words: 2446 words**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective ow****ners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I could remember being a starry eyed teenager. As an adult, I longed for the chance to be free of the responsibilities of actually being an adult. Everyday was always the same. I went to work to make the money to pay my bills only to do it all again when I woke up the next morning. I wanted to go back to a time in my life when everything was exciting. I really should have been more careful about what I wished for.

The day it all started was sort of the end of the beginning, if you could wrap your head around that concept. If you understood _that_ then you might have a chance at understanding the rest of it. It was six forty five in the morning, which happened to be too damn early in my not-so-humble opinion. I was laying there wishing I could stay in bed and sleep so I could keep dreaming about Johnny Depp, but my body wouldn't let me. It knew that I had to get up and start getting ready for work.

My roommate-slash-best-friend and I had an age old routine. She'd wake up at the ass crack of dawn and get completely ready before coming to wake me up. She learned early on that if I was up before the sun it was because I hadn't bothered going to sleep the night before.

Whitney, my roommate, was a freaking genius. We'd known each other since… well practically all our lives, I guess. I had always gotten decent grades; mostly A's and B's in normal classes, but Whitney got the same grades in advanced classes. The only advanced classes I ever took were in college. And that was only after Whitney talked me into it then tutored me through the whole course load. It led to us, both, working for a research lab that was routinely contracted by the government.

Before going to work with Whitney at the lab, I'd stay out until the wee hours of the morning doing nothing but hanging out and I always ended up sleeping in until noon. Things had changed though. Nearly every day I was at the lab before sunrise and usually I didn't leave until after sunset. When I wasn't dreaming smutty dreams involving Mr. Depp, I dreamed of lying in a hammock and feeling the sun kissing my skin. Every time I did, I always ended up being pulled from my paradise vacation by the sounds of loud beeping coming from the other room. Speaking of which... 3, 2...

"Get up or hit the damn snooze button!" I screamed with my head barely lifted off of my pillow.

The infernal beeping finally stopped and after a few minutes the whole apartment began to smell like Whitney's shampoo. I'd come to find the smell of coconut almost therapeutic. It smelled like summer and home. 'Home' being that place in your mind that feels so familiar and comfortable that you can just relax, not 'home' as being the place that I lived. There's _no way_ in hell that Felton, Minnesota was 'home'.

"Amber!" Whitney's voice echoed through my bedroom door.

_I don't wanna go to work today! I'm calling in sick. Don't wake me up! _

Feeling around the floor next to my bed, I found… a book? If you knew me, you'd realize I don't read very often so I was very surprised to find an actual book in my room. It just happened to be exactly what I needed though because the next sound I heard was the loud thud of the book hitting the door or at least in that general area... I think.

_Wow that was way too much effort! _At that point my mind was awake, but my body had yet to catch up leaving me feeling even more physically drained than before.

"Get your ass up. It's almost seven!" Whit laughed from outside my bedroom.

My partner in crime, Whitney, literally had to force the door to my room open. Clothes covered almost every square inch of my bedroom floor, but they weren't just dirty ones. Yeah I had a closet, but I'd come to the conclusion that it was pointless to hang my clothes up when I kept throwing them on the floor every time I changed. Besides with the hours that I'd been keeping no one other than myself or Whitney would have seen it anyways. So why keep cleaning it? I didn't do it necessarily by choice. I just worked odd hours. I mean if you really wanted to be a smart ass, like Whitney, you could say that I _chose_ to accept the position at the Deveroux Corporation which led me to working like I was which in turn led me to making the choice to allow my bedroom to become a pig sty. Huh, I guess it was by choice then… oh well.

I mumbled something into the pillow that resembled 'I don't wanna', but Whitney seemed to understand me and despite the fact that I was completely motionless aside from breathing she wasn't giving up.

"I don't care. We're testing the transporter today and if you get up now I'll get stop at 7-11 and buy you a Slurpee."

_Mm, Slurpee! Bribery will work anytime. _

My weakness for flavored ice drinks overcame my exhaustion and I sat up awkwardly while simultaneously flipping my hair out of my face.

"Mornin' Whit!" I said sarcastically with a triumphant grin plastered on my face.

My blurry eyed gaze scanned the room for her and when I found her she looked so different from the girl I saw in my head. She looked so... grown up, I guess. She wore her traditional work slacks, a pony tail, and her glasses. I missed the 'fun' Whitney I'd grown up with. It wasn't that I didn't love her just for being her, it was just that seeing her like that made even more nostalgic for my 'fun' self. Le Sigh, I digress.

We ended up discussing my personal hygiene, or the lack thereof at times, before she went to make our lunches. We worked well together; she remembered to bring the food and I remembered to make her eat it. She pushed herself so hard that I have, on occasion, had to remind her to even take a piss.

I eventually got out of bed and forced myself into the shower. Standing there with the hot water cascading over my body, I wound up staring at an obsession from my college days. Tattoos, my art work, a collection of the best and worst moments in my life; whatever you want to call them. My two favorite ones were on my wrists. They were the words 'let it be' on one and on the other, the Chinese symbol for music.

I asked myself what had changed from then, what had happened to me to make me the person I was years later. I knew that I always felt like I was outside my own body watching myself go through the motions of living my life, but I had no idea when that had started. Refusing to let monotony claim me, I made the decision to call in sick the next day so that I could change something about my life even if was only to get a new tattoo. It'd been time to get one for a while anyways.

I finished my shower and got dressed in my usual black slacks and corporate casual button up shirt. In an attempt to break up my routine, I chose my best black heels. Though I worked in a corporate environment, I wasn't about to let 'The Man' tell me what shoes to wear even if they'd end up killing my feet. They were just too cute and deserved to be seen even if it was only Whitney and I. By then I was over the situation that was my life and just left my hair down and barely threw on any makeup. I stood in front of the mirror staring at the twenty-six year old looking back and I realized that, aside from the fact that my skin tone was starting to resemble that of the undead, I looked about as good as I was going to get. I was really beginning to depress myself.

We left the apartment then made the drive to 7-11 for my ill gotten Slurpee. Whit waited in the car while I went in. When I was paying the man at the cash register gave me a funny look because it was near freezing outside and there I was buying flavored ice. When I got back in the Mini Cooper I demanded Whitney change the sappy crap she'd been listening to and play some 'don't worry, be happy' music. We ended up listening to 'Sweet Home Alabama' as we approached the bane of my existence or as most people would call it, my job.

Deveroux Corporation was my own personal hell. Being trapped by four walls painted white with no windows, just Whitney and the iPod to hold my sanity; yep, that's hell. Don't buy that whole 'burning eternally in a lake of fire' crap. Hell is definitely in Felton, Minnesota. After an hour in my shoes anyone would've had cabin fever and-slash-or would be questioning their status in life. It'd be a sure fire way to get some of the world's sinners to repent. Can I get a 'hallelujah'? No? How 'bout an 'amen'? Sheesh, tough crowd.

After we made our way through security, all three check points that came just short of a full body cavity search, we finally made it to the lab. I logged into my computer, ran through the data entry that I'd done the day before, then set the iPod in it's dock. Lady Gaga's _'Just Dance'_ began blasting out of the speakers. I started dancing in place; yeah-huh 'the robot' is too dancing, and picked up Whit's lab copy of _'Twilight'_. Yeah, get this shit. She actually had _three_ copies of each book in the series; one for the lab, one for our apartment, and the other for the Mini Cooper. A bit anal, ain't she?

I knew that until Whitney finished triple checking her math, that she _never_ got wrong, and going over every possible outcome of sending an apple into another room via the transporter, I was going to be useless. I honestly hoped like hell the apple would explode like in _'Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'_. It would have made me laugh my ass off and obviously I'd smell like applesauce for the rest of my life, but having the opportunity to actually have a gut-busting laugh would sure as hell be worth it.

I busted out laughing when the thought ran through my head before going back to reading the book I'd probably read a hundred times alone. I also went back to my Slurpee where I continued my 'robot' impression. Out of nowhere my heel broke, which was depressing because I really liked those shoes, and I went flying forward while clutching the freakin' book like a life-preserver with one hand and reaching for the edge of a table with the other. I ended up knocking into my version of heaven, a.k.a. my Slurpee, causing it to fall. It actually looked as if it would land on the floor correctly until I realized it was nearly completely full and that it would be doing an impression of a volcano any second. I had really rotten luck.

I'm not as stupid as I sound, trust me. I knew that it was against protocol to have food or drinks in the lab, but I guess I wasn't really thinking about it when I walked in there. I had a lot of more important things on my mind besides the regulations of my employer. You know, like what the tattoo I was getting the next day would be.

Whitney and I, both, did a swan dive in an attempt to catch the drink, but failed. I'm sure seeing it in slow motion would have looked freakin' awesome despite the fact that we missed. We ended up barreling into each other in the middle of the transporter, which let me tell you hurt like a bitch. Somehow we ended up wearing my drink face down in damp dirt rather than linoleum flooring.

I quickly looked around and realized that we weren't in the lab anymore. Rather than white walls and no windows we were surrounded by the tallest trees I'd ever seen completely covered in rich green moss. Instead of the recirculated air of the lab we were breathing in air that hung heavy with moist yet fresh oxygen. I wasn't being comforted by the warmth of being indoors during the winter anymore. I was, instead, freezing my non-existent balls off.

_Toto I don't think were in Minnesota anymore._

I kept waiting for dancing little people to appear out of nowhere singing the 'Lollypop Guild' song before directing us to the yellow brick road.

"What the hell just happened!" I mumbled as surveyed the land around us.

I stood up, dusted my clothes off, and wiped the Slurpee from my face before asking again. I made sure to check up on Whitney though and to be brutally honest she looked like shit. She looked like she was in shock and while I hoped she wasn't hurt, I wanted... no, I needed answers that only she could give me.I had to make sure that we weren't dead or that I wasn't dreaming.

"Where are we?" I asked as I reached out to grab her hand.

"The woods, Amber. Isn't it obvious!" she cried sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"How'd we get here?" I asked because, again she's the smart one.

I was waiting for her to start yelling at me for bringing the Slurpee into the lab because then I wouldn't have knocked it over, felt the need to jump for it, and wouldn't have ended up where ever we were. I didn't want to see it that way, though I'd never tell her that. In fact, if she did start to blame me I'd tell her that she should be blaming herself. She bought the shoes for me, bribed me out of bed with the promise of a Slurpee, bought the damn thing, and didn't say shit about me bringing it into the put, if she had just let me stay in bed like I wanted then this would have never happened. Yeah, that's right. It was her fault too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for the next chapter. It won't be posted until either Tuesday or Wednesday. Can't wait to hear what you all think! Look for me on twitter: iheartMJR4 and over on Twilighted by the same name as ff(dot)net. As always... Kisses, Whitney<strong>


	2. Chapter Two

**I think I've waited long enough to post the second chapter. I had been hoping for at least ONE review for the new version of ATR but, alas, it was in vain. I was also waiting for a validation beta to get back to me on the first chapter before I posted this one, but they haven't yet so I figured, why not? Amber and I have five chapters written so far and we're working on chapter six also. To anyone whose read this story, we appreciate your time and we hope you'll continue to stick with us. We're hoping that you'll give us some feed back and let us know what you think of ATR:OP so far. We'll accept criticism as long as it's constructive. Please no flames. Without further ado, A Twisted Reality: One Perspective...**

* * *

><p><strong>A Twisted Reality: One Perspective<strong>

**Written By: Cullenbabe1231 & McGeek**

**Words: 1457 words**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective ow****ners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Shh! What was that?" Whitney whispered.

_Crap it's a bear! I know it's a bear or a mountain lion or some shit like that. It's gonna eat me! I don't wanna die! _

"What's what?" I asked in what I prayed was a tone that showed I had no clue what she was talking about while inside I was really freaking out big time. I kept scanning the forest surrounding me looking everywhere for whatever had Whitney as paranoid as a schizophrenic a week off his meds.

"You don't feel that?" she asked looking at me like I was the one who was talking like a mental patient.

I stopped searching the forest for the _Blair Witch_ and asked her what she was talking about because by that time I was seriously beginning to think she'd been electrocuted when we passed through the transporter or that she'd hit her head on some rock hard enough to make her lose her mind. Out of nowhere I started feeling like I was being watched. I tried convincing myself it was because Whitney had started talking crazy and it got me acting like I'd smoked some chronic.

She pulled her hand out of mine and began walking toward the transporter. I knew she was running probability analysis algorithms through her mind to try and figure out how we had gotten wherever it was that we were while simultaneously trying to come up with a way to send us back.

She was staring at the transporter while I was staring at her when a sudden shriek of someone saying 'no' floated through the forest. It actually sounded less like a shriek and more like a lilting soprano. How someone could be practically screaming and still sound beautiful was beyond me.

One minute I was standing upright and the next Whitney was on top of me crushing my diaphragm. Now not only were the front of my clothes soaking wet but my ass was too. I stood and began scanning the forest for the voice and the mac truck that had knocked us over while Whitney rushed to cover the transporter in fallen branches, brush, and ferns.

"Are you two alright?" a voice called out from behind me.

I spun around to find a chick dressed so nice she could have been a model had she not been nearly over a foot too short. Seriously the chick probably couldn't have reached my shoulders even in the designer stilettos she wore.

I nodded as Whitney came to stand beside me. While I had no idea what Whit was thinking about I was seriously wondering how in the hell the girl had shown up out of nowhere and what she was doing in the middle of the forest in heels. Not necessarily the sort of shoe one would wear for hiking if you ask me.

A thunderous crash sounded suddenly causing me to jump out of my skin. Whipping around in the direction the sound had come from I found two men wrestling. They both were tall, but while one man was built with the physic of a professional body builder the other was leaner though he was still muscular. The smaller dude had shaggy blond curls and the bear of a man wore his hair in short brown curls. They both were moving quickly. Almost too quickly for two men who were wrestling in the middle of a damp, cold forest.

For some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of the brunette. When one thinks of wrestling they think of a sport that lacks grace, but they both moved with such ease, like they were walking on air or in a ballet. It didn't seem real, but I pushed the thought away. I had more important things on my mind and thank God Whitney had enough control over herself to voice the exact question that my brain couldn't make my body ask.

"Where are we?"

I sucked in a breath and turned back to the miniature person that Whitney had voiced her question to. After a few moments I realized I had been holding my breath because of the scattered thoughts running through my head, like a kid with ADD hopped up on pixie sticks.

The chick looked at us obviously confused as to why we would ask where we were. I would have been confused too. I mean what kind of idiots get somewhere and don't even know where they were. From the moment I realized I wasn't in the lab anymore but outside somewhere, my brain had been jumping around like a Mexican jumping bean. So imagine, for a moment, what my thoughts were like when she told us we were in Washington.

"Washington!" we both cried in astonishment. That meant we had successfully transported across four states.

"I think I need a drink!" I muttered as I fell back onto a fallen moss covered tree. My ass was already soaked as it was. I was almost soaked to the bone.

Whit asked the girl if she had a phone she could use and, to be honest, that's that last thing I heard until Whitney cursed, "What the hell!"

"What?" I asked startled.

"The lab's phone number has been disconnected," she replied.

_That doesn't make any sense. Not even ten minutes before we were in the lab and now the number's disconnected?_

"Come back to our house and use our house phone. Maybe it's the reception here or something," the child-like woman said.

We didn't know the chick from Adam and she wanted us to go back to her place? That's how every slasher flick I'd ever seen began. You can't underestimate the small chicks. They're usually the ones that kick your ass.

Whit looked at me. "Something fishy is going on here. I don't like that I can't contact the lab."

"It's probably nothing," I replied in a useless attempt to soothe her as I stood up to follow her and our would be killer.

We hiked for what seemed miles; I was cold, wet, breathing heavily, and hobbling on a broken high heel. I wanted excitement, but not the kind where you die an agonizingly slow death after being tortured by fear.

_I really got to be more careful about what I wish for. _

The bringer of our demise wasn't even out of breath. That shit just wasn't fair. As we followed the pint sized murderer into the house like a lamb being lead to a slaughter, Whitney introduced herself. I wasn't planning on telling anyone my name, but Whit did it for me.

_She's seriously asking for these people to kill us! We're going to die a slow and horrible death, I just know it! _Okay, so sue me. I watched way too much TV growing up.

I kicked my shoes off, but only after Whitney had elbowed me in the ribs. I looked around in awe. I'd never seen a place so… clean.

_I gotta get the name of their maid. Maybe that'll get Whitney off my back when we get home._

Whitney called the lab again, but got the same result as before; disconnected. After she was given the go ahead to call Information, she began to try and sort out what had happened to the lab's phone line. I, on the other hand, was simply staring off into space. My eyes weren't focused on a single thing and my brain wasn't even computing a single thought. It was probably fried by that time.

Whitney had been pacing throughout her conversation with the operator, but when she sat down in an arm chair beside me with a heavy sigh I snapped back to reality. At least until her face drained of literally all color. She was holding a newspaper when she looked up at our host.

"What year is it?" she asked in a robotic voice.

_What kind of question is that?_

"2006. Why?" the girl answered.

_No way. There's no way in hell this is possible. _Somehow I made my mouth move out of the classically shocked 'O' expression and spoke Whit's name. She ignored me though and instead asked the girl what her name was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was so rude of me. My name's Alice Cullen," she replied.

My brain began to work again, but it couldn't have been working correctly. It was drawing conclusions that were beyond being even remotely possible. What my mind was telling me was something out of _'Stargate'_ or _'Star Trek'_ leaving me with the idea that maybe the experts were right in saying that too much television would rot the minds of children.

_Cullen? Alice Cullen? Washington… no way. This _cannot_ be happening._


	3. Chapter Three

_I'm really sorry about the wait in getting chapter three out there, but the holiday was a real bitch and not to mention that my son's birthday was on New Year's Eve while the party was on the 7th. Anyhoo, here's chapter three and it's actually one of the longest chapters at roughly eleven pages in openoffice and 4870 words_. _It was at one point almost twenty pages so it's been cut down significantly. Hope you'll enjoy it and we can't wait to hear what you think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A Twisted Reality: One Perspective**

**Written by: Cullenbabe1231 & McGeek** (non-member)

**Chapter Three  
><strong>

Whitney and I had been staring at each other hoping for any glimpse that we hadn't lost our sanity and had just misheard what the chick's name was when the door we had entered through revealing the two who had been wrestling. I was about to ask the delusional girl in front of me to repeat herself when yet another freakin' door opened and closed.

_How many people live in this house? Please God tell me that we haven't stumbled across some Jim Jones' wannabes? I refuse to drink the Kool-Aid people!_

Four more people came into the room and, I swear to God, they looked really freakin' familiar. I knew that I'd seen them all from somewhere, but I just couldn't place them. It didn't make any sense because if the girl had been telling the truth about us being in Washington then I was wrong and had never seen or met them before in my life.

"Who are your friends?" a tall, unbelievably gorgeous man asked as he put his arm around the girl who called herself 'Alice'.

Little miss manners, better known as my former best friend, stuck out her hand while she introduced us to everyone. "I'm Whitney and this is Amber."

"Hello," he said with a warm and inviting smile while nodding his head at each of us.

_That's a little weird. Why not shake hands? I'm reading way too much into things and being uber-paranoid. I really need to cut back on the weed. Maybe I shouldn't have cut Health class when they were discussing the term 'gateway drug'._

A tall, lanky bronze haired male sniggered at what seemed to be out of nowhere and for no reason causing me to wonder if he was mentally disabled. Especially when his grin morphed into a scowl and his eyes narrowed. For some reason, they were narrowed at me.

_What in the hell did I do? Let it go, Amber. He probably forgot his meds or something._

"They got lost in the woods, Dad. Em, Jazz, and I found them and brought them here to use the phone," our would-be savior said.

"That's horrible," a copper haired woman gasped. "Were you able to reach your families?"

Whitney shook her head and answered, "We tried to contact our employer, but the number keeps coming back disconnected.

_There's got to be someone else we can try._

"Hey, try Dr. Larkin. Not his extension, but his cell. There might just be a problem with the building's phone lines."

Whit nodded and began dialing. In the meantime, the pretty blond man introduced himself as Carlisle Cullen and the three new members to the room as his wife, Esme, Rosalie Hale, and Edward Cullen; both of whom were his adopted children.

"Listen, I don't know who you people are or why you're acting like you're stark raving mad, but you can cut the games. I'm not in the mood for it," Whitney snapped out of nowhere. She was off the phone and glaring at our hosts.

_I guess she didn't get the outcome we'd hoped for by calling someone's cell._

They all seemed taken aback by not only the venom lacing her tone of voice, but also by her blatant refusal to believe their whacked out story of being _The_ Cullen's.

Seeing their reaction she scoffed, "Oh and I suppose you're going to tell me that you all really are vampires? But wait! You don't kill humans just animals, right? Come on! Get real people!"

"Come on Whit. You know they _could_ be telling the truth. I mean there could be multiple universes. The idea of the term 'multiverse' is just that, a hypothetical set of multiple possible universes, including a historical universe which we consistently experience. Together, the idea is that they comprise everything that actually exists and everything that _can_ exist. Such as the entirety of space, time, matter, and energy; as well as the physical laws and constants that describe them. Scientifically speaking of course and since you're a scientist you should know that anything is possible," I said with as much seriousness I could muster when it was obvious I was mocking my best friend.

Instead of replying, Whit narrowed her eyes at me causing me to stifle my laughter. Our banter was interrupted when 'Carlisle' suggested she explain what she had meant previously; before I'd gone all _'Data'_ from _'Star Trek'_ on everyone.

"I meant that you can't be who you're saying you are. Newsflash... the Cullen's are fiction. They're characters in a book. This book!" she cried aster jerking the novel from my hands to hold up for them to see.

'Carlisle' reached for it and asked, "May I?"

She nodded and handed him the book. He scanned through it then looked back at us as he handed the book back.

"I don't know how to explain all this," he said shaking his head.

I started to hear something that sounded like mechanical humming or buzzing, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I was starting to think that somehow the transporter had messed up my hearing when Whit began shouting some weird shit.

_Everything about this day is weird. I really think I _should _have stayed in bed._

"What are you talking about? What _threat _could you possibly need to get rid of? Us? We're no threat to you! We just need to figure out what's wrong with the lab's phone so someone there can arrange for us to go home," she ranted.

_See I knew it! We're alone in the middle of the woods with seven homicidal maniacs! We're gonna die. I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! There's so many things I haven't done! Like sex! I haven't had sex in, like... you know what? Do _not _go there. It was long enough ago that I'm due for a little lovin'. If I die then it ain't gonna happen! I wonder if I can run away fast enough without falling and breaking my neck or something? My luck I'd run somewhere stupid like the garage and cornered. I'd probably get stuck in the doggie door and get killed by someone opening the garage door like that chick from _Scream_. That shit was funny as hell!_

"You heard that?" a woman with blond hair and a body to die for asked unbelievably.

"Wait! What are you all talking about? No one said anything," I retorted.

_These people are crazier than _Hannibal Lector. _Shit! What if they're cannibals? I really don't think I'd go that well with a bottle of Chianti _a_nd fava beans._

'Edward' rolled his eyes for some reason or another just as Whit turned to look at me.

"Barbie wannabe over there said that they should get rid of the threat to their secret and emo boy said that it wasn't necessary... yet. You didn't hear them?" she asked me. I shook my head in response as my mind started it's rambling again.

_Great, now she's losing her mind too. I thought insanity wasn't contagious? Obviously it's been reported wrong because it's a freakin' epidemic around here! Next thing you know we'll lose any touch with reality and start eating each other or something. Like the Donner Party._

"Can you just drop the whole cannibalism thing? There's no scientific evidence that the Donner Party actually resulted in consuming member's of their team," 'Edward' muttered.

_What in the world is he talking about? I never said anything out loud, did I? Had I lost the filter from my brain to my mouth?_

"I'm talking about the ludicrous rambling you call thinking. We're not homicidal maniacs or cannibals. Neither one of you are going to die and I don't want to discuss your sex life or lack thereof. Oh and by the way, _if_ we _were_ going to kill you, you should be aware that 'death by doggie door' wouldn't even be in the realm of the possible ways to facilitate your death," he cried in frustration leaving me completely creeped out.

"You mean to tell me that you _think_ you heard my thoughts?" I asked him incredulously. There was no way it would've been possible. It was more than likely that the logical explanation was that I had been speaking my thoughts rather than internalizing them.

"No," he replied causing me to smile smugly. At least I _was_ until he added, "I _know_ I heard your thoughts."

My mind literally died at that moment. All of the pistons stopped firing; the battery died; whatever you want to call it, it happened.

"Finally some relief!" he muttered.

"Edward, that's enough. Ladies, I'm beginning to believe we should all sit down and calmly work this out. Emotions are running extremely high at the moment," 'Carlisle' stated with a sideways glance in a honey blond haired male's direction.

_Is he supposed to be Jasper? Can he feel me freaking out? Forget that! If he's really _the_ Jasper from _Twilight_ then wouldn't he be having a hard time controlling his thirst around us since we're humans? Fuck! Jasper was one of the few members of the family that fed from humans and for many years at that. Oh my God! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!_

I knew a panic attack was approaching and braced myself for its onset, however, it never came. Instead, my body was flooded with a sense of calm that relaxed every muscle in my body to the point of leaving me feeling like jelly.

_What the hell happened? Did the blond wannabe surfer dude do that? No! There's no way! Stop thinking that shit!_

I couldn't keep myself from glancing over at the supposed 'Jasper' and immediately regretted it. He was wearing a grin that sent chills down my spine.

_Creepy much?_

"Listen here. I may be stressed out beyond belief and a little lost, but there is no way that I'm going to believe that you're all the Cullen's as in _the_ Cullen's. It's just not possible, " I cried as I backed away from everyone.

I knocked into a small table holding a vase which caused the vase to fall. I didn't have a chance to even react to catch it and was awaiting the sound of it shattering, but it never came. I had apparently closed my eyes, but when I heard Whitney's gasp I opened them to find the girl who'd found us in the forest holding the vase which freaked the hell out of me.

_She was a good ten feet from me not even three seconds ago and now she's right beside me? There is _no_ fucking way! Unless..._

That's when I realized that everything was actually real, that we were really transported across four states and four years into the past; into a fiction novel about sparkly vegetarian vampires at that. It also hit me that the aforementioned sparkly vegetarian vampires were _all_ in the same room as me. To top it off, my brain decided to choose that exact moment to remind me of Jasper's slip ups when it came to following said vegetarian diet in the novel.

"Holy shit!" I cried. I must have said that out loud because someone snickered, I think it had been Emmett, causing Whit to yell at me.

_Please tell me she's not more worried about my manners as a guest in someone's home than she is about the fact that we're in a fictional novel surrounded by vampires and somehow four years in the _past!

"Forget about my manners, Whit! I don't freakin' care! This shit shouldn't be happening. It can't be happening! Do you know where we are?" I shouted.

She nodded at me, like the shit we were experiencing was normal, causing me to snatch the book away from her.

"We're in here!" I cried holding the hardback book less than an inch from her nose.

"Amber Renee!" she yelled as she ripped the book from my grip.

Before I could bitch at her about using my full name, someone suggested we explain what we were talking about.

Sounding like a complete mental case I cried, "Yeah, Whit! Explain how we started in Minnesota in 2010 and now we're not only in Washington in freakin' 2006, but we're also in a fucking fictional novel!"

"I don't have a clue how this all happened, but I know one thing for sure. This is all _your_ fault!" she screeched as she turned to face me.

"My fault! How in the world is this my fault? In what fucked up scenario that you've got running through your head is this shit _my _fault?" I shouted as I gestured wildly.

"_You_ took the damn Slurpee in the lab. Hell, _you_ wore those ridiculous shoes! Common sense would tell you that four inch heels aren't conducive to working in a lab!" she growled as she shoved her finger in my chest.

"First things first Miss Stick-up-my-ass, _you_ bought not only these shoes, but also the freakin' Slurpee! Second, _you_ make me work from sun up to sun down nearly every God forsaken day so I never get to wear my heels anymore. And lastly, _you _bribed me out of bed with the Slurpee! If anyone is to blame here, it's _you!"_ I shouted taking a step toward her with every word I spoke causing her to back up.

"Fine! Blame it all on me! Everything is my fault! I'll take the blame gladly, but you just remember that _I'm_ the one with a stick up her ass, that's going to get you back home," she exploded. Then added softly, "Maybe."

"Ladies, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, but could you possibly explain?" the man that I now had to face reality was in fact Carlisle Cullen. _The_ Carlisle Cullen.

Whit sighed and sat on the coffee table rubbing her temples before finally looking up at Carlisle.

"I guess it's safe to say we need to talk, huh?" she asked.

He nodded as she stood in front of a large wall to wall window and began pacing. After a few laps back and forth she sucked in a deep breath.

_We're going to the funny farm for sure._

"I don't really know where to begin," she said.

"How about at the beginning?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"In 2008, after graduating two years early from Brown University with a Ph. D in Astrophysics, I was hired at Deveroux Corporation in Minnesota. When I accepted the position I did so with the stipulation that I was able to hire my own assistant. Naturally, I chose my best friend, Amber. While I have my Ph.D, Amber holds a master's degree in Engineering from Brown University. We both hold a minors, mine in Quantum-physics and her's in Astrophysics from Columbia. Immediately after we began working for Deveroux Corporation, they were approached by the government to develop and test a top secret project. After almost two years we built the project and today we were supposed to be testing it. We were simply going to transport an apple from one room to another.

"The government wanted to be able to send troops on an endeavor and have them immediately return home rather than having them gone for months at a time. They wanted to do away with having soldiers return to the states after long deployments and being back for a short period of time before being deployed once again. The military pays soldiers more for being overseas and also being deployed. I assume they wanted to cut costs. We built a device that would transport an item, a person, or even a group of people to a predetermined destination. The idea was that the transporter would go to wherever it had been commanded to go with what or whomever was being transported.

"When we got to the lab everything was ready for us to run the first simulation, but _someone _brought contraband into the lab. It spilled and I can only assume it short circuited the transporter. Amber and I ran to catch it, but we weren't quick enough. I stumbled and grabbed onto the keyboard to steady myself and must have hit the correct key combination to start the transportation sequence because one minute we were both in the warm lab listening to an iPod and the next we were face down in the middle of a cold forest," she answered in a rant as she paced back and forth.

While she was talking, I was trying to remind myself that our hosts didn't eat humans. I was also hoping that Alice couldn't see my future, but I wasn't very optimistic since Edward and Jasper's abilities worked well enough.

Carlisle looked at her as if giving her a silent plea to continue before she sighed and nodded. "The novel thing right?" Carlisle nodded in response.

She held up the book and said, "This book is about you guys. Well sort of."

"What do you mean, 'sort of'?" Alice asked. Well that made things a bit easier on me. If she didn't know what Whit was trying to say then she hadn't _Seen_ Whit's decision to explain about the book which meant that she couldn't see our future.

_Right?_

Whit looked over at Edward. "It's told from a human girl's point of view. Her name is Isabella Swan. It tells of her love story with a certain century year old vampire that was saved by a benevolent doctor from dying of Spanish Influenza in Chicago almost twenty years after the turn of the century."

Edward's eyes shot up while everyone kind of braced themselves for something. If the series was anything to go by, my guess would have been for one of his classic temper tantrums.

"It's all in this book. There are three more after it chronicling your love story with her to the point of her change," Whitney continued.

He shook his head and stood before beginning to pace. "Impossible."

She stepped in front of him, halting his pacing, and handed him the book. "I want it back when you're done."

He nodded and disappeared up the staircase leaving Whit and I alone with everyone else. Carlisle spoke up.

"What exactly do you know about us?" he asked warily.

"Everything," she replied. "You were turned in the 1600's and you've always been vegetarian. You've lived with the Volturi before. You turned Edward first in 1918 and Esme after her 'fall' in 1921."

She looked over at Rosalie and said, "Rosalie was next and when the attempt to have her and Edward become an item didn't work she became a daughter just as Edward is a son. Rosalie, I won't put you through mentioning the injustice of what those lowlife sons of bitches did to you, but can I just say 'hell yeah' for getting back at them !" The ice queen smirked as Emmett wrapped his arm around her.

"Emmett was next. After a bear attack, Rosalie, who was still practically a newborn two years after her change, found him and carried him several miles to save him. She resisted his blood the whole time which allowed him to be turned. If I'm not badly mistaken, she's your angel?" Whitney asked Emmett. I looked at him just as he grinned, showing his dimples, and nodded. He was actually an attractive dude for being technically dead.

"You, Alice, don't remember your human life. Your first real vision after your transformation was of Jasper, but you knew it would be a long time before you found each other. You knew Jasper was searching for some thing new and you provided him with what he was looking for. You found each other in 1948 and by 1950 found Carlisle with more help from your visions. You've have been members of the family ever since," Whit said with a smile as she began to finish up the mini version of _This is Your Life_.

She turned to Jasper and smiled brightly, "And you were the youngest major in the Confederate army from Texas in 1863. Riding back from Galveston you were bitten by Maria and forced to train newborns into an army of sorts for her and her sisters, Nettie and Lucy. That's how you got your scars; being in battles of the Vampire Wars. You were and still are a fierce fighter. When each newborn's strength had begun to wane, Maria would order their destruction. As her right hand man, you carried that out, but as an empath it was too painful. A few years after you allowed Peter and Charlotte to get away, they came back for you. You stayed with them for three years before striking out on your own and eventually meeting Alice in a diner in Philadelphia in 1948."

The whole room was in a state of shock. Internally, I was fist pumping because then it wasn't just me anymore.

"Oh and Edward can read minds," I mumbled irritably.

"Thanks," Whitney mumbled back before shooting me the stink eye.

"No prob Bob!" I replied out of sheer habit.

Carlisle looked around the room at his family then at Whitney. "This is all in these books?"

Again I was doing the mental fist pumping because he seemed to have a hard time buying it regardless of the evidence we had in the form of a novel that Edward was currently engrossed in somewhere in the house.

"Yes and they're a pretty popular series in our time. There's thousands of websites dedicated to the series where people have accumulated information from the author giving the background for the characters. They even made them into movies," Whit replied.

"Movies? Who played me? Someone cool like Jason Statham, right?" Emmett asked excitedly.

I snorted and said, "Nope. A guy named Kellan Lutz who modeled for Calvin Klein."

"Pfft, a model! How can a model even be remotely terrifying as a vampire?" he cried in indignation.

"Well, he's an underwear model with like a twelve pack and enormous muscles," I replied while trying to keep the lustful thoughts from my head. I really didn't need Edward to think I was some kind of nymphomaniac.

"Besides, vampires don't even exist in our world or time. It's fundamentally impossible. Hypothetically speaking if they did exist, they wouldn't have to live like you do here. Someone would invent a way to sustain vampires without harming humans. They're pretty much idolized in our world," Whit stated.

Carlisle quirked an eyebrow causing her to laugh. "Okay, so being transported into a book and the past should be too, but reanimating the dead? If that _could _happen, and I'm not saying it could, they wouldn't be like you all. They'd be something out of _'Pet Cemetery'_ or _'Dawn of the Dead'_."

Everyone laughed except me. Nothing about the situation was even remotely funny once that I'd banished all the horny thoughts of KLutz portraying 'Emmett McCarty Cullen' from my head. I couldn't even fathom being all 'Sunshine and rainbows... la ti da let's make a joke when we've obviously gone bonkers'.

"I agree it seems unlikely that vampires exist in your world. This... transporter came with you?" he asked.

"It's hidden in the woods where Alice found us. I would need a completely blank computer to write a new system on so that we'll be able to go back," Whitney answered.

"How long would that take you?" he asked.

_Ah, hell. It took her two years to figure out how to _write_ the system in the first place. Now she had to remember how to _rewrite_ it and quickly? Talk about pressure._ I was really dreading her response.

"That I don't know. It could take me weeks or months," she whispered.

_Of course!_ _Nothing is ever simple, is it?_ I let out a deep sigh and murmured, "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry Amber, but I can't just magically open a portal to another world," Whit replied.

I nodded and before I could speak Rosalie interrupted. "You said vampires don't exist in your world. Are you absolutely sure?"

I definitely didn't like where her train of thought was going. Everyone who was anyone in the Twilight fandom knew that the chick seriously loathed being a vampire. She'd never even drank human blood before and Bella's determination to give up her humanity was one of the major reasons why she was such a bitch to her before Emoward knocked her up.

"Take into consideration that I'm merely speculating, I believe it's highly unlikely. Think about it like this, humans here don't believe vampires exist so it could be entirely possible that it would be the same case in our world," Whit replied in a wary tone. I could tell she didn't like the turn in the conversation. She was an even bigger Twihard than me so I knew that she knew exactly what Rosalie was trying to ascertain.

"What do you think would happen if one of us were to go to your world?" she retorted.

Whitney looked thoughtful for a second before answering. "It depends, I guess. I mean you could somehow become human again or even remain a vampire. If you remained a vampire and individuals from our world weren't appealing to your olfactory senses it make situations less problematic. Let me ask you this, do either of us smell savory? You know, make you thirsty?"

_What the hell, Whit? You're asking six vampires, one of which fed on humans for at least a hundred years if we smell good enough to eat? Who the crap does that?_

Carlisle was the one to give the consensus answer with a shake of his head and replied, "It's like you have no scent. It's refreshing."

That was definitely reassuring. I was sure I stunk to high heaven. I was so scared and nervous, I was sweating like a pig.

"I can't see them," Alice piped in.

_Score!_

"What do you mean?" Whit asked. I was gonna ask, but she was in the zone, so to speak, so I just sat back and let her run the show.

"It's blank. Every time I try to see your future I can't see anything, but mist. It's very annoying," she answered as her eyes went all wonky and unfocused. She looked like Whitney did the first time she toked up.

_Thank you God! For once, you've been listening. That doesn't mean you should be Edward. Hey Eddie-boy, do people ever sing in their heads? How long has it been since you heard this one? Just for listening in on me in my head, I'm gonna sing and it won't be pretty... 'I always feel like somebody's watching me and I have no privacy, I always feel like somebody's watching me.'_

"Interesting," Carlisle said rubbing his chin like a typical doctor. If we ended up sticking around, I was sure he and Whit would have tons of geeky fun.

After a few more minutes of speculation as to why her ability seemed to be useless in regards to us, Whit started rambling about astral planes and parallel universes. Whitney, like any scientist, took classes that touched on the topic in college. She preferred, however, to focus on 'real science' as she liked to call it. Science fiction was more up my alley, but the crap we were experiencing was beyond anything I could have ever dreamed of. In the end, Carlisle dispatched Emmett and Jasper to retrieve the transporter and store it in the garage. Alice and Rosalie jumped up to join their husbands. Rosalie's enthusiasm left a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. Not to mention the fact that we were trusting our only way home in the hands of four fictional characters.

_Just because they were written as good guys doesn't mean they _are_ good guys. They're vampires for Christ's sake! Any minute any one of them could decide they're fed up with peas and carrots and opt for some _real_ food. Why shouldn't they? Whit and I have been served up to them like some kind of feast._

Edward's stomping down the staircase interrupted my internal schizo rambling. He stormed into the room and shoved the book at me.

_What in the hell did the book do to you, asshole? You know what, forget the book! What did _I_ ever do to you? Oh yeah, I sang. My bad, dude-bro._

"A vampire can't mate with a human. It's not safe," he stated. I could only assume that he was trying to make me think that he wasn't going to be changing his mind.

First off, there was no way in hell I was going to let him talk like that to me, let alone ruin his life. Second, by the tone he'd used I knew I had my work cut out for me.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Can't wait to hear what you think!<p> 


	4. Chapter Four

_I've submitted chapter four to Twilighted, but I'm still waiting on validation so I'm just gonna go ahead and post this here. We've gotten a few reviews, but I know that more than six people have read this story. I'm not complaining because at least people are reading it and not flaming it. That's a good thing right? Anyhoo, we've written up to chapter seven as of today and we've outlined many more chapters. So stay tuned..._

* * *

><p><strong>A Twisted Reality: One Perspective<strong>

**Written By: Cullenbabe1231 & **McGeek

**Words: 3,863 words**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective ow****ners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

"Are you kidding me? You're giving that up? The kind of love you two end up with only comes around once in a lifetime and you're just going to throw it all away? What kind of self-sacrificing idiot vampire are you? I would do _anything_ to have that. Someone's mortality, or lack thereof, shouldn't even play into the equation!" I huffed shoving the book back into his chest as hard as I could. That wasn't such a good idea.

_Okay, note to self… they _are_ hard as rocks_.

Edward recovered from my verbal attack rather quickly and all but growled back. "I'm saving her life. She'll love someone else later down the road. Maybe it won't be as strong as what's written, but she'll have things that I couldn't give her. She'll have children and grandchildren. She'll grow old."

I could tell he was fighting to maintain his composure. Opening my mouth to retaliate I realized there wasn't anything I was willing to tell him. In order to try to convince him otherwise, I'd end up having to tell him things; things that I wasn't sure he should know. We had already changed so much by arriving in their world and were interfering and altering the course of history, even if it was only their history. As scientists we should have been more leery of what we chose and would continue to say from that point on. The look on Whitney's face said she agreed with my thoughts, though I hadn't said them aloud. Despite my nature to beat a subject until it was black and blue, I huffed and puffed, rather than whining about not getting my way, while knowing full well that in the end I _would_ win.

Edward's expression turned from that of an angry childish vampire who wasn't getting his way to one of absolute horror. I looked around the room and noticed that I wasn't the only one who noted the change in his facial expression as panic and confusion filled everyone's faces.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked Edward with concern lacing his tone.

Edward stood as still as a statue before replying solemnly, "Rose and Alice have left."

"Left?" Esme asked worriedly scooting forward on the couch. "I don't understand. Where did they go?"

Edward's usual stony facial facade crumbled as he sat down. "The transporter was 'alive' when they arrived. Somehow there was still some power to it and Rose was able to see into the other world. Since she'd always wanted the chance to have children, grow old, and die despite her love for Emmett she jumped through the portal. Alice _Saw_ Rose make the decision a split second beforehand and tried to stop her. When she grabbed onto her it sucked them both through before dying. Jazz and Emmett weren't able to get to them in time. He's helping Emmett make their way back now."

"Dear God! She doesn't know what she'll encounter there! How could she be so irresponsible?" Carlisle cried covering his face with his hands.

"I'm sure she'll figure it out, Carlisle. She's not a child," Whitney whispered softly.

_Bad choice of words, Whit. She may not be a child, but she's their child. Also, we aren't even sure they're in _our_ world let alone human again. I mean, for crying out loud we're in '_Twilight'_! They could have ended up in _'Buffy the Vampire Slayer'_ and still be freakin' vampires for all we knew! Can you say 'fml'?_

Everyone sat in silence until Emmett and Jasper returned. When they did, Emmett seemed to be under Jasper's empathetic influence which caused him to seem like he didn't even care about his mate leaving him. Jasper, on the other hand, looked absolutely crushed. He was dealing with his own emotions regarding Rose and Alice's departure while alleviating Emmett's. When he released his hold on Emmett, his brother's expressions changed from his normal happy-go-lucky look to that of someone who had just lost the most important thing in their life.

I felt like I got punched in the gut as his smile crumbled. I'd never felt that low in my entire life. Our arrival had caused their pain, if only indirectly. I wasn't listening to the little voice in my head telling me that Rosalie was the one who made the decision to leave which caused Alice to try and stop her or that she probably would have left eventually had the opportunity arose any other time. We just happened to be the ones to give it to her.

"How could she do this?" the giant brute of a man sobbed through the tears in his eyes that would never fall.

I wanted to run over, hug him, tell him it would be okay with every fiber of my being. I wanted to tell him that I would find a way to fix everything for him despite knowing that I couldn't make that promise. I just couldn't make my body move, though. I was literally rooted to my spot. It was my fear of him blaming me that kept me from going to him.

Jasper, who had been picking up on everyone's distress, was distraught enough with his own emotional pain that he had to leave. If he didn't, he said, everyone else's grief would end up causing him extreme physical pain. Carlisle suggested he spend the some time somewhere else. He made sure to let his son know that he wasn't being asked to leave; Carlisle just wanted to give everyone some time. Before turning to leave, Jasper let them know that he would be close-by should they need him.

Edward walked Emmett away as those of us who remained fell into a thoughtful silence. Eventually, Whit spoke and changed the subject by commenting on her vision changing somehow. Carlisle asked to examine us leaving me feeling a bit relieved that I'd be seeing a doctor.

_Maybe he'll be able to explain how we got here. _I hesitated to call it the past, even in my head.

We followed him up the staircase and, eventually, into a room with an examining table. Whitney went first and as she sat down I realized that I was hysterically and silently crying. I hadn't even noticed until I had to wipe the snot dripping from my nose and dry my eyes because I couldn't see clearly. It was the worst I'd ever cried and I was sure Whitney was complaining about it in her thoughts.

_Look at her. She's in complete control. She's always been able to maintain composure._ _It's why she's the ideal scientist. Of course I never wanted to be a scientist now, did I?_

I thought about all my dreams for my future as I wandered around the room that I assumed to be Carlisle's study. I stopped and stared at what I'm sure was a breathtaking painting that hung on the wall opposite of Carlisle and Whitney, but I guess I wasn't actually looking at it but rather through it since I couldn't tell you what I was seeing. You know what I'm talking about, where your eyes are kind of stuck focusing on something though you're not actually seeing what you're looking at? When I was finally able to move my eyes again, I turned around to see a look of confusion plastered across Whit's face.

She slid down lost in her thoughts I jumped up for my turn. Carlisle checked my eyes, ears, and throat before moving on to listen to my heartbeat and lungs. I sat there watching him listen to each organ with a stethoscope as I wondered why in the heck he was using the device in the first place. He's a vampire with super hearing. He shouldn't have had to use a stethoscope to hear my heartbeat and lungs.

_I guess he's probably just used to using it while around humans at the hospital, right?_

He asked me to step on the scale next to the exam table and once I'd accommodated him I watched the black indicator lower than what I had weighed when I measured my weight only days before in Minnesota. Somehow I'd managed to lose thirty pounds in less than a week. I may not be as smart as Whitney, but even I knew that was next to impossible unless I'd given birth or something.

It wasn't just thirty pounds I'd lost though. When Carlisle measured my height, I was three inches _shorter_ than when I'd woken up that day. Once I noticed those changes I also noticed that my boobs were smaller by almost a cup size. My clothes just didn't fit like they had that morning.

_Maybe it's a side effect of the machine or something._

"Do I look different than I did this morning?" Whit asked knocking me out of my internal rant. I seemed to be getting better at keeping my rants internal while simultaneously making sure I wasn't expressing every one of my thoughts through facial expressions.

Before answering her, I took a good look at her face. It actually had color for once despite being kept under the florescent lighting of the lab day in and day out. She had a youthful quality to her face that I hadn't seen in nearly a decade. "Well now that you mention it."

"Carlisle, if you were to do an x-ray or MRI, do you think our bones would show the growth of a teenager?" she asked hopefully.

He looked at us in wide-eyed shock before a smile of recognition crept across his face. "You know, I've been wondering why you said you were twenty-six when you both look like you're seventeen."

"Holy hell, we made a freakin' fountain of youth!" I cried. "I'm ten years younger! Where's a mirror!"

I hadn't looked at my reflection since I'd gotten dressed that morning and, while I was sure I had leaves in my hair and dirt on my face, I had to see myself to believe what I was being told. It literally seemed too far fetched.

_Yeah, like everything that's happened today hasn't seemed beyond far fetched. This all has been like a really, really bad acid trip. But to quote someone or another, 'What a long strange trip it's been'._

Esme led me to a bathroom in the labyrinth of their home then left me alone for my reveal. Slowly, I turned to the mirror and there, standing before me, was the girl I'd been longing to see when I'd woken up that morning. I looked and felt alive.

"Whit! Come see!" I called out realizing for the first time since hitting the dirt that my voice sounded different.

_Gah, I sound like a teenager!_

Whitney rounded the corner into the bathroom and finally got a good look at herself. "Whoa."

I took my attention off my own reflection and started looking her up and down in the mirror. She raised her shirt to expose her stomach when I noticed that, though the jewelry wasn't there, her belly button was in fact pierced unlike it'd been earlier that morning.

"It's back! Yay! Wild Wild Whit rides again!" I teased before lowering my voice and adding, "I wonder if the other piercing is back too."

She rolled her eyes at me before closing the bathroom door which allowed me to scramble to take my shirt off to check out my own body. All my tattoos were gone, which made me sad, including the I'd had on my butt. Thank God and yes I checked. Who in the hell wouldn't?

I'd been beyond stupid when I was in college, but seriously who hadn't? I believed myself to be in love with a dude who turned out to only be interested in taking the credit for a self-healing mechanism that I'd made for my thesis to further himself in the scientific community. It was a dumbass move on his part because it didn't actually work anyway. William Walter Bordeaux, aka 'Billy', had been my college boyfriend that I'd dated for nearly four years. One night in a drunken stupor induced by Jager, Southern Comfort, and Goldschlagger; I'd thought it would be romantic to get Billy's name tattooed on my ass. I was in the process of getting it removed in my reality.

I must have expressed my relief the tattoo was gone out loud because Whitney just had to open her mouth to respond. "Teach you to get a guys' name tattooed on your body, won't it?"

She was beginning to sound like more like my mother than ever. I rolled my eyes in response and pouted. "Whatever. The rest of my art is gone, though."

The thought was seriously depressing. Whit attempted to comfort me by telling me it all would be there when we got back, but the key word in her statement was 'when'.

_It could take years._

Carlisle called Whit's name from his study causing her to dress and join him allowing me to follow once I was fully dressed again. I sat down beside her in a chair opposite Carlisle, who sat behind his desk, where I learned that he had invited us to stay with them until we sorted everything out. Whit agreed, as our spokesman, and brought up the wolves. She'd always disliked them, but I remained neutral on the topic. Carlisle said something about taking everything one day at a time, but I was only halfway listening to their conversation. My internal monologue was getting too loud again. That is until I heard Whit mention Rosalie and Alice.

Carlisle looked heartbroken before replying. "We'll say that Rose found a relative of her and Jasper's. He's chosen to stay with us, but she went to live with them. I doubt Emmett will return to school. As for Alice, we'll say she's at a boarding school in Europe most likely."

Whit turned to look at me and asked me a question that I never thought I'd ever hear anyone ask me, let alone her. "Do you want to go back to high school?"

In the moment it took for me to respond I literally had my previous high school experience run through my mind. You see, Whit and I have known each other since elementary school. When we got to high school we were under the misguided impression that nothing could happen to ever change in our friendship. It did change though at least for a bit. As our first semester progressed, we found ourselves gravitating to our own personal interests.

Whit, bless her heart, was a geek right down to her core. I'm serious, she put the dudes from '_The Big Bang Theory'_ to shame. She excelled in her honors and advanced classes which earned her ridicule from our classmates for simply being too smart. However, she took it a step further and joined clubs like the Physics Club and the Mathletes which was like committing social suicide. Though I wasn't in honors or advanced classes, I did get good grades and within three or four months of the beginning of our freshman year I'd figured out exactly how the hierarchy of high school was ran.

I watched silently as people she and I, both, had known for years joked on her and made her life a living hell just to appease the idiots at the top of the social ladder. It wasn't that I didn't care about her or how it affected her because I did. I was just scared that if I defended her they'd do the same to me and I'd lose the new 'cool' friends I'd made. I was, in reality, only a child.

It wasn't until the homecoming dance that the situation changed, though. An older girl who had been pretending to be my friend since we'd started the school year, thought it would be hilarious to pull a prank on my best friend. She didn't know how close Whit and I were,but it pissed me off that she'd do something to someone else in the first place.

I realized in that moment that I hadn't been doing Whitney, or myself, any favors by letting the people I believed to be my friends treat a true friend, like Whit, the way that they had. Midway through her prank, I interrupted her with my fist. Seriously, I cold cocked the bitch right in her nose. Needless to say I got myself, and Whitney because she was standing with me when the assistant principle finally got through the crowd around us, suspended for ten days. It was totally worth it, even if Whit didn't think so at the time.

When we got back to school after our suspension, Whit and I were closer than we'd ever been. We'd spent the days of our suspensions talking through everything and reminiscing about our childhood antics. Despite our rekindled relationship, I was still terrified that I'd made things socially worse for Whit and that the bad shit she'd gone through was just starting for me. Despite my fears, I vowed I'd always have Whitney's back. I wasn't afraid of an inevitable fight, but I didn't want to mess with Whit's perfect attendance again.

I really shouldn't have worried about it because apparently there hadn't been a single person in the entire student body that liked the vapid bitch I'd punched. Everyone from the geeks Whit hung out with to the captain of the freakin' football team congratulated me for putting her in her place.

The rest of our four years in high school were literally the best years of my life. I got to be apart of two different cliques. I joined the clubs Whit was in while still friends with the quote/unquote 'cool' people. Being the sweetheart and diplomat that she had always been, Whit did too.

I knew that if she agreed to go back without me, even though the vampire 'kids' would be there, she'd get taken advantage of by nosy bitches; like Jessica, who wanted information about the Cullen's, and picked on by Lauren simply because Lauren was just like the girl from our high school years. I figured that if she did go back then I'd end up going with her.

When I answered the question I only shrugged. I knew deep down that she'd want me to elaborate so I added, "I'm not sitting on my as–butt home alone all day. And, besides Whit, you know you can only work on the program for a few hours at a time before you start getting a headache. It'll pass the time."

She nodded in agreement before turning back to Carlisle. "We'll go with everyone else and use Brandon as a last name."

That didn't make any sense to me. I was sure she had a reason for choosing to use Alice's human last name, but I didn't understand why we couldn't each use our own. I must have looked really confused because she explained her reasoning when she looked back at me.

"I figured that we could be sisters and while my last name works fine for me, it doesn't sound right with the name Amber. Your last name doesn't work well with mine either. Using a different last name just made sense and since no one was using the name Brandon I figured it was free game," she explained.

It made sense when she put it that way, but I couldn't help but wonder if using Alice's last name from when she was human meant that we'd be talking more about the books. If we started telling them little things then it was just a slippery slope to telling them everything from all four books. We didn't know what kind of impact we'd had on their story so far and we had no clue how giving them that information would change the future. Not just for them, but for us too. We were going back to our dimension or whatever. If they knew their future and acted differently, it could have an impact on our home.

_I'm not costing Robert Pattinson the break of a lifetime because we couldn't keep our traps shut. I mean, what if we tell them everything and none of it happens? Does that mean Stephenie doesn't have the dream that led to her writing _'Twilight'_? If she doesn't write the series then the movies don't get made. Robert doesn't become '_Edward'_ and he doesn't get rich. Hell, none of the cast members get the notoriety they've achieved. That's kind of a big weight put on our shoulders. Time travel is _not_ as easy as Hollywood makes it out to be. I mean if someone was to go back in time and step on a bug in, like, the Jurassic period they could wipe out a whole species! We could seriously screw up our time period thingymajigger. I can't live with that shit on my head! Oh God! I think I'm having a heart attack!_

I wasn't even paying attention to anything other than the fact that I wasn't able to cope with the weight of inter-dimensional time travel and the panic attack it was causing. I wasn't even aware that my head was being pushed between my legs or that something ice, cold was laid across the back of my neck. When I finally calmed down and was able to actually breathe correctly, I explained my theory to Carlisle and Whit.

Carlisle was against learning any information about his or his family's future while Whitney felt that if key moments happened differently and others stayed the same they could still achieve the same outcome. Eventually, he and I got her to agree to keep as much information to herself as she could. He asked to only be notified about the future when they were in the situation in question and were making a decision that would take them off of the course of their projected future.

"Or if someone is in danger," he added.

Whit nodded and I was about to reply when I yawned really loudly. I was getting sleepy, but I didn't have anything to wear to sleep in or anything to wear the rest of the time. Esme suddenly appeared in the study and offered to take us shopping.

_Now, Stephenie's book didn't say anything about Esme being able to read minds. How'd she know that we had nothing to wear other than the clothes on our backs?_

Edward stuck his head into Carlisle's study and said, "She can't. I told her." I, of course, rolled my eyes.

_Stupid, mind reading, sparkling, depressing, emo vampire. Yeah, you heard me. I know for a fact that when you finally get your cherry popped you're a lot easier to get along with._

Whitney and I followed Esme through the house and out the front door where we got into a black Mercedes I knew to be Carlisle's. I remembered in the book that they all drove like Indy drivers on Speed so I opted to sit in the back; further away from the windshield.

_Please God, let me live!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>_

_**Hugs & Kisses,**_

_**W**&**A**  
><em>


	5. Chapter Five

_Sorry about the wait for this chapter guys. McGeek and I have had a hard time meeting up to get more chapters written and I didn't want to update until we were further along. Eventually, I decided to just go ahead and post this since chapter seven is nearly complete (just needs editing and fine tuning) and chapter eight is practically written itself. This chapter is eleven pages and 6098 words... wow that's A LOT! So, without further ado... may I present, chapter five!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A Twisted Reality: One Perspective**

**Written by: Cullenbabe1231 & McGeek** (non-member)

**Chapter Five**

After nearly three hours of shopping for any and everything Esme felt we could possibly need, my entire body hurt. Seriously I was beginning to think that I'd lost my mind because I was sure that every strand of hair on my head was causing severe pain. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like to shop just as much as the next _chica, _but shopping with a vampire that had just lost two 'daughters' was a feat that I wasn't prepared for.

Esme was so excited to have us with her that she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer on anything. While Whitney and I were under the impression we were just buying the bare necessities; such as underwear, bras, some every day wear, and shoes; Esme saw fit to buy a complete wardrobe. Seriously the woman was trying to talk us into ball gowns. Not only was she dead set on supplying us with formal wear, but she was also trying to buy furniture and bedding for 'our' bedroom.

Eventually we left the mall in Seattle and began what should have been a four hour trip back to Forks. It ended up being way less than that; more like barely over two hours. As we pulled into the driveway, Esme was going on and on about how they would find some where for us to sleep tonight and that 'our' room would be finished by tomorrow. It was slightly pissing me off. As much as I appreciated their hospitality, I wanted to be in my room. No sooner had we walked in the front door Edward made a minute appearance and angered me further.

"Deal with it. You're obviously stuck here for the time being."

Before I could reply though, he disappeared outside to gather the rest of the shopping bags. Carlisle stepped into the foyer and offered us his study to sleep in for the night.

"That would be great. I can run a few more tests and get some work done before bed," Whit answered. She seemed eager to be working again.

I had been beginning to wonder if she even wanted to get home.

_Does she feel guilty about Rose and Alice as well?_

Who knows? What I did know is that if she didn't sleep she would be a bitch come morning. Not that I could blame her. I wasn't even sure I could shut my own brain off long enough to get some sleep.

After changing into my recently purchased flannel pants and tank top I headed to the kitchen to get a drink. I was pleasantly surprised to find it was completely stocked.

_I thought they didn't eat? I mean human food. They eat. Just not actual food. Why the hell am I rambling on and on about this? If I don't stop I'm going to give myself an ulcer. _

I shook my head to clear the ridiculous thoughts and started to make two cups of hot chamomile tea in hopes of knocking Whit and I unconscious for at least a few hours. As if on cue, Edward walked in with a bag from the drug store and tossed it at me. I missed of course, but thank God he didn't use his full strength when throwing it.

"What's this?" I asked unsure why I needed anything more than _everything_ Esme had already bought.

"It's to help you sleep," he mumbled sheepishly.

_Aw, look at the wittle vampire getting shy. I thought they were supposed to be the big bad around this joint._

Edward had 'heard' that of course and the stoney facade was back. Shrugging I looked in the bag and saw a bottle of Melatonin.

_Well that's thoughtful of him. Maybe he doesn't hate me as much as I thought._

"Don't flatter yourself. I just want some relief from your internal monologue," he replied laughing as he walked away.

Silently fuming yet grateful that Jasper wasn't around to 'feel' my anger, I slipped a pill into both cups, stirred until I was sure they had dissolved, then headed back to the study. Whit was sitting on the couch and when I handed her the mug she practically downed it in one swallow. I fought the heaviness of my eyelids until she passed out then covered her up before finding an empty spot on the floor to claim as my bed for the night.

The next morning I awoke to stiff muscles and the feeling of being watched. Opening my eyes I saw Carlisle and Esme standing over me.

"Do you prefer the firmness of the floor to the couch?" Carlisle asked.

I looked back to the couch to explain that Whitney hadn't left me any room, but she wasn't there.

_She hadn't even woken me up. Bitch._

Fighting against the need to call her out I just smiled sheepishly, "It was taken last night. Would you, by chance, know where Whitney ran off to?"

I stood up silently groaning against the sore and stiff muscles in my body and started cleaning up my bedding from the floor. I was informed she had been up for a few hours and had submerged herself in the library.

_Go figure._

Esme asked me if I wanted some lunch seeing as I had slept through breakfast.

"What time is it?" I asked still feeling groggy.

"Its twelve thirty. You must have been exhausted. I asked Carlisle to come check on you . I was worried you might not wake up," Esme teased.

_Twelve thirty! Damn, I should have known better than to trust any drugs from Edward._

I followed Carlisle to the kitchen where he made me a sandwich after I protested.

_I can make my own damn sandwich._

Esme had excused herself earlier stating that she was nearly finished with our room and only had to move a few more things into place. Not thinking about it I offered to help.

_See I can be nice._

"Thank you sweetie, but I am stronger than I look," she said with a smile.

_Oh yeah, I'm dumb. I live with mythical vampires with super human strength now. I guess I'll need to get used to that._

I ate my lunch in silence lost in my thoughts as I tried to replay the events that happened at the lab. I was hoping to catch a glimpse at the keys Whit had hit on the key board. If I could see what the key sequence had been then maybe we would be able to get home. Of course, Whit will have to draw up the blue prints for a new transporter so I could build it. But I'd still need a welding machine and welding rods. I can pretty much build anything, but if you were to ask me how it works I'd look like Eddie boy on Isle Esme when Bella tells him the good news.

_Shut the hell up, Johnston. Don't reveal anything to them. If you do and their futures are as wonky as RPattz's running then what are you gonna do? Nothing so shut up and let things happen as naturally as they can._

My mental flagellation was broken when Esme placed her hand on my shoulder and asked me to follow her up stairs. I ended up standing in a massively large bedroom decorated in lavender silk. The walls were white and the curtains were lavender and cream. Along the left hand wall was two queen size canopy beds side by side separated by a bedside table draped in lavender silk. The canopy's weren't over the beds but had lavender silk and cream organza draped around the four posters of each bed. The bedding on each bed were lavender and cream. At the end of each bed was a cream chaise with a lavender throw blanket over it. Along the far wall were a vanity and a picture window. The closest wall held a chest of drawers and in the corner was a bookshelf stacked full of golden banded books. The right hand wall held a single door and a set of double doors.

"Oh my God!" I cried out and ran into the library to find my counterpart. "You gotta come see this!"

I felt like an overly excitable teenager at a Backstreet Boys concert. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door of our new room. I threw open the door and waited for her response. After a grand tour by Esme I thanked her and ran to one of the beds, took a flying leap, and began jumping on it. Now I know what you're thinking; that it sounded like a dumb thing to do when you're supposed to be an adult whose nearly thirty, but I literally couldn't resist it. I _had_ to jump on it.

"Seriously Amber, can't you act your age?" Whitney cried reprimanding me as if she were my mother.

"I am! I _am_ only seventeen here, remember!" I replied breathlessly as I laughed. Leaping from the bed, I took off out the door.

"Where are you going?" she hollered after me.

I was looking for Esme and assumed she'd be in the kitchen or her office. I needed to know if someone had been looking in on Emmett. We had already took his 'angel' and his only sister; the last thing I wanted to do was take all of his families' attention as well. I found Esme in what looked to be an arbor-slash-sunroom greenhouse looking room.

"Esme, can I ask you something?" I said as I approached her cautiously.

"Yes, of course. What is it, dear?" she replied looking up at me. Her eyes seemed so full of pain. I knew then that she'd been hiding the pain of losing her two daughters by keeping busy and taking care of Whitney and I.

"You know your family better than anyone, right? I mean, are they going to be okay?" I asked as I tried desperately not to offend or upset her. She was after all a grieving mother.

"Emmett is a strong man, both physically and mentally, but I'm afraid that Rose might have been the cause of his strength emotionally. I'm trying to convince myself that he just needs some time," she said as she began to pot a plant with red flowers. Her words cut me like a knife and still she kept talking.

"As for Rose and Alice, I believe that they can handle your world. They are, after all, together and I'm sure that Alice's gift will help them. Edward is resilient and should bounce back quickly. As for Carlisle and I, we'll will be fine. We trust our children and have faith in their abilities to take care of themselves. They all know that they can come to either one of us for anything. Jasper is the one I worry about the most. He's still trying to manage our lifestyle and I'm hoping that the stress of losing Alice doesn't make him betray his own conscience or disappoint Alice's memory. I don't know think he would forgive himself."

"I'm sure that anything I could say would even begin to express how sorry I am for all of the grief our coming here caused your family. I really hope you know that this was never our intent, but I promise we will do all we can to fix this and bring your daughters home to you," I replied as my voice cracked with emotion before I had to run upstairs.

I ended up swearing to myself that I wouldn't break down in front of them again. Despite having slept the majority of the day I crawled into bed and hugged a pillow to my chest. I needed to fill the hollow void in my chest. After about an hour of failure, I decided to throw salt in my wounds and grabbed the _Twilight_ book and began reading. For some reason I found mild comfort in the fact that the words remained unchanged. It was still a love story; Rosalie was still there protesting Edward becoming involved with a human; Alice was still there to encourage him and promote their love story. The Cullen clan was, if only in a book.

Eventually I decided that I wasn't helping anyone, let alone myself, wallowing so I got up to help Whitney with her quest to get us 'home'.

"Want some help?" I asked startling Whitney.

"Sure you can put those books back for me," she replied pointing to a stack of books before eying me curiously. "What's wrong with you? You seem like you're all over the place lately."

"Honestly Whit, I haven't got a clue. I just can't help it. I feel like shit because we're responsible for all their pain. I mean, we didn't just show up and screw with their time line, we destroyed it. As in we completely decimated it. Like nuclear bombed it and we're the roaches that survived. Cher didn't even make it and that's saying something, Whit. What about Emmett and Rosalie? Hell, what's Jasper going to do without Alice? She not only loved him regardless or his past, but she went on to scan the future nearly every moment of everyday to ensure he didn't slip up and bombard himself with useless guilt. Forget them for just one second and tell me how in the hell are Edweird and Bella supposed to get their happily ever after without Alice's constant interference? Is she gonna end up with an immature wolf shape-shifter that needs anger management? And what about James' coven? We're seriously just going to sit back and let them suck the DNA out of the people of Forks? I wouldn't mind too much if it were Jessica or Lauren, but what happens if it were Charlie? Hell, it could be me or you?" I cried as I rambled on and on.

Like any best friend would, she simply sat back and let me get everything out before setting the book she had been reading down and replied, "You done? Good. Now listen to me. First off, it's not you're fault. Heck it's not even my fault. What's one of your favorite sayings? Shit happens. Shit happened and we're here. Alice, who despite the fact that she saw the future consistently, thoroughly believed in fate. Think about it for a second. Maybe we were _supposed_ to come here. You, yourself, said before that there are theories that indicate that there could be multiple universes. In our universe, the story we're familiar with doesn't involve us. In this one, we're a vital part of the script.

"Don't worry about Edward and Bella. We'll make sure they get together since we know how the story plays out. As for James' coven, unfortunately we'll have to keep our mouths shut. We have the choice to either let the story play out or make sure that Bella doesn't encounter James. Because of the nomads coming through, people will die. There's nothing we can do about it. It needs to happen so the residents will be on alert or the nomads could end up with more victims than whats, unfortunately, necessary. If they aren't wary about their actions then it could end up being a bloodbath."

_Did she just say what I think she said? What the hell is wrong with her? _I was in shock. Utter shock.

"I refuse to believe you would knowingly sacrifice someone's life even if you didn't know them. Someone, somewhere does! They would be someone's son, daughter, friend, lover, or parent. What about them? Are they supposed to move on after their loved one is murdered without the closure of knowing who killed them? It wouldn't be fair to them or the person who lost their life. They could have been the person who cured cancer or AIDS. Hell, they could have had a child that did it or their grandchild or great-grandchild did. Are you willing to have that on your conscience? Would you want that on mine?" I argued.

"The useless loss of a life – any life – is tragic. I'm not denying that. However, in comparison, many more would be lost if we were to prevent the eating habits of the nomad's. It's not something I'm willing to risk. What if instead of hunting outside of Forks proper we end up making it so that they have to hunt within the town limits? What then? Everyone would be at risk. Are you willing to bring them down upon the residents here? It might mean sacrificing someone we know of. Would you end Dr. Gerandy's life? Mr. Webber? His twin boys? Angela? Does _she_ deserve to die an early death? What about Ben? Or Eric? Mr. Banner? What about sweet Mrs. Cope?" she stated calmly.

Whit had always been able to make her point without being a stereotypical blubbering female who looses herself in her emotions. It's why she was made the captain of the debate team and was even undefeated. Me, on the other hand, got kicked off the team because I beat the shit out of my first opponent simply because I didn't like the crap he spouted.

She even made a logical point. The nomads weren't going to be actually hunting within the town limits. Sure, people would die. No, I didn't know them personally. I didn't actually know anyone here, not even the Cullen's. That didn't make it right of course, but it would save the people that I knew _of. _Yeah, I'd considered Charlie in all of my rambling, but now that I was thinking about the consequences I realized that if he were killed that Bella would go back to her mom. Then to add insult to injury, Edward would never know of their love. Nor would Jacob know of Renesmee. Hell, she wouldn't even exist. The _whole_ story would completely fall apart.

My brain then started in on another rant by tracking down the idea of whether or not the nomads would still find the Cullen's. The Cullen's hunted far and wide on their side of the treaty line. Their scents were bound to be imbedded in the forest surrounding Forks. Would that make the nomads curious if the family decided _not_ to play baseball in the clearing? But then would the Cullen's even know whether or not they _could_ play without Alice's vision of the weather? What about sunny days? How would they know whether or not they could attend school or if Carlisle could go to the hospital?

_You know what, I'm going to simply stop thinking now. I'm completely off my original topic without having an answer for a single one of the questions spiraling through the abyss that is my brain. I'm going to stop questioning _everything _and simply go with the flow. There's not much else I can do anyways._

When I finally pulled myself together, I started drawing up the schematics for a new transporter. We spent nearly the rest of the afternoon trying to remember how we built the original transporter. We argued every damn detail about the stupid machine, except for the fact that whoever traveled through it would have to bring a a how-to guide with them, in case something like our situation ever happened again.

After three hours, two spiral notebooks, and what I was sure was a half a million fried brain cells later I decided needed a break. I made my way to our bedroom and figured that a hot shower would help ease the throbbing of my head. Seriously, I felt like I was surrounded by tricked out low-riders with hydraulics's blaring _N.W.A._ with a kick ass stereo system in the middle of East Compton.

The minute I stepped in the bathroom I froze. I was almost afraid to disturb the perfection of the room. I was certain even breathing in the oxygen in the room was tainting it. Carefully, I walked across the tiles and turned on the fireplace.

_Wow, never thought I would say that. _

I walked around the room refusing to touch anything. It was like I was looking at a piece of an art museum. Shaking my head at my absurd thoughts, I worked up the courage to actually shower in the marble and glass masterpiece of a shower. There were three shower heads – two on the sides of the five foot wide stall and one extremely large one on the ceiling. The one on the ceiling was a Charade Orchidea Trio shower head – the only reason I knew that was because I'd seen one on _MTV Crib's_. It had three separate heads on a large circular mount that simultaneously released an adjustable spray.

The water fell down my body like rain and immediately I knew I was in heaven. As steam filled the room, I remembered that there was an eternally seventeen year old virgin that read minds somewhere on the property so I tried to keep my thoughts from dwelling on the fact that the shower was nearly better than an orgasm.

_Nearly._

As I dried off, I swore I'd never had a shower that would forever be compared to sex. Forcing myself into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, I braided my hair as I exited the room.

Yelping in shock and fear, I jumped as Whit popped up out of nowhere."Holy crap! Don't do that to me. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"About time. Sheesh, I was starting to think you grew gills. And no, I wasn't trying to kill you. I was just trying to take my own shower, but I happened to have a really inconsiderate roomie who probably just used all the hot water… in town!" she teased as she walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Shrugging, I zoned back out and listened to the 'rain' in the adjoining room. Since my brain never followed simple instructions, I ended up going over every detail of the day before in the lab. No matter what combination of keystrokes I mentally put together, I couldn't come up with a single one that would account for our resulting situation. I'd even resorted to researching the ingredients in my flavored goodness via the internet on the laptop Carlisle purchased for me. Taking all of the possible reactions into consideration, I came to the conclusion that _nothing_ was making sense. Again, I was beginning to feel like I was going mad! And not the fun kind of mad like in _Alice in Wonderland_.

"You really should stop. Not only do I now know way more about your work than I thought possible, but I'm beginning to smell smoke."

I snapped back to reality to find the person I was beginning to think of as the bane of my existence; Edward.

"Dude, if you don't like what's going on in _my_ head, then I got six words for your prissy rude ass. Stay. The. Fuck. Out. Of. It! Besides, haven't you ever heard of knocking? I could have been naked or something! Wouldn't want to take away your innocence or anything," I cried as I jumped off the bed and got – literally – right in his face.

_The nerve of this asshole. He thinks just because he's all vampy and shit he can do whatever the hell he wants without anyone saying anything. Like that the fact we're _only_ humans we're _actually _scared of him. Think again Doucheward! I know your weaknesses and I'll have you know I have _never_ backed down from _anyone_ or _anything_. There's _no way _in hell you'll be the first!_

"Calm down, I did knock. It's not my fault you didn't hear me. I wanted you to know something and it seems to be something you need to be told: I can hear your _every_ thought and until I have definitive proof that you two aren't a liability to my family or lifestyle, I won't _ever_ stop listening in on you," he growled out, looking as one would imagine a pissed off vampire would.

My stomach flipped and my body temperature plummeted like it would when you're in shock. For a stuck up prude, he could be just a _smidgen_ intimidating.

_Okay, maybe slightly more than a smidgen, but it turns out that he's shit outta luck because so can I. As scary as he's _trying_ to be, he's just pissing me off more._

"You think you're so big and bad because you're a vampire. You're not even a real vampire. Yeah, you drink blood and all, but that doesn't make you frightening in any way, shape, or form. That's like saying the Denali sisters are innocent little virgins. Just because you spent a _few _years hunting humans that it makes you more of a man, more of a vampire? You have _never_ seen frightening. Frightening isn't even a justifiable way to describe it. Horrendous, terrifying, bone chilling, pissing yourself dread? That's frightening_. _That's intimidating_. _That's the Major. The shit you've seen in Jasper's head doesn't even come close to actually _living _through it.

"So listen to our thoughts all you want, you pathetic excuse for a waste of space. I don't give a rat's ass. Right now though, I'd like you to do me a favor and shut your pie hole for a minute and just _listen_ for once in your miserable, moody, depressing life. _Listen_ to the words that are coming out of my mouth _not_ the words in my head. Be forewarned that my thoughts don't simply stop just because _you_ want them to. The _Rolling Stones _said it best – _you can't always get what you want. _Now that I know you are always listening, I'll make it worth it your effort. And know this, Whitney isn't just my friend or even my best friend. She's my _sister_. Heed _this_ warning; you hurt her and the torture that Volturi, or even Maria, impart will seem like a trip to Disneyland compared to what _I'll_ put you through. Do you understand or do I need to find a Bic and some aerosol hairspray?" I growled back at him.

_My growl isn't as impressive as his, but I think I got my point across._

We were still in the middle of an intense stare down when Whit came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, hello Edward. May we help you with something?" she asked in an innocent-like voice. The look she shot me, however, said she'd heard our 'discussion'. It left me wondering just how much she _had_ heard.

"Esme wanted me to inform you both that dinner is served," he bit out without breaking eye contact with me before turning and disappearing out of the bedroom in a flash.

In an attempt to break up the remaining tension surrounding us I whispered, "It's not still alive, right?"

She rolled her eyes in response then muttered, "They can still hear you, dumbass. I won't bring up what just went down in here, but know this; Esme loves to cook. Us being here gives her the opportunity to do so, so do _me _a favor and don't give her any problems! I don't care if you don't like what she's prepared. You'll deal with it and eat it. Okay?"

I had know idea Esme cared so much and it left me in shock so I kept my mouth shut and just nodded. Together we went down the stairs as the aroma of garlic, tomato, peppers, thyme, rosemary, basil, and oregano wafted around us. Whatever she'd made smelled amazing. I could honestly feel my mouth watering the closer we got.

"I made spaghetti. I hope that's alright?" Esme asked in a hopeful voice.

Whit told her that it was fine and thanked her. I was afraid to say anything for fear I would drool all over myself so I just sat down instead. Everyone followed my example and sat down around the table in the kitchen. After looking around the table, I realized that there were only two plates, but five people.

"Are you just going to watch us eat?" I hesitantly asked. I wasn't trying to sound as rude as I did, but there wasn't anything I could do about it after the fact.

"Well we were hoping to actually talk with you two. You've both been so busy with work we haven't really seen you," Carlisle explained. "We figured that now was as good a time as any. Unless it makes you uncomfortable?"

"Oh no – I didn't mean – it's fine," I stammered out. I figured I was just making a tense situation worse so I decided to just shut up and eat my food.

"How are Emmett and Jasper doing?" I asked bringing fork full of spaghetti to my mouth. Truthfully, it slipped out before I could stop myself so I shoved the large bite in my mouth as quickly as possible. I didn't want anyone to ask me to elaborate as to why I was worried. Hell, _I_ didn't even know why I was worried in the first place.

"How do you think they are? Because of you we've lost our family Their mates!" Edward spat.

"Edward! This isn't their fault. Rose made her choice and Alice made hers too. Now please, show some respect to our guests!" Esme reprimanded him quickly.

"Its fine, Esme. I mean, he's right. We brought the transporter her causing Rosalie to make the decision she made. Alice followed her to try and stop her or to try and keep her safe. Right now we don't know her reasons and with any luck we'll know more," Whitney replied then turned her attention to Edward. "This wasn't our intention, however, to cause such a great loss to your family. We had no way of knowing this would or could happen. In the future, I would ask that you bring your suspicions to us directly, like an _adult_. It's not polite or proper for a _gentleman _such as yourself to spy on a woman while she's asleep. Also, if you would get off that high horse you love so much and actually _listen _to our thoughts, you'd realize that we're completely innocent of any and all of your outlandish suspicions. We haven't got a single thing to hide from you or your family. And you'd know if we were lying, right? If our being here makes you so uncomfortable, Edward, then perhaps it would be better if we found some where else to stay?"

_Wow, Whitney must have heard everything. How? She was in the shower and I had even been struggling to hear Edward at times._

"Oh this is ridiculous. I, for one, have had enough with this whole argument. Edward, girls, this has got to stop. We all live here, by choice. Not because we have to. Edward, your sisters chose to leave and Amber and Whitney have chosen to stay. Get over it and stop blaming them for something they had no control over. We're a family and I will not tolerate anyone disrespecting anyone else. Am I making myself clear?" Esme said sternly.

_Holy crap! I never thought Esme would take the 'Mom' role to this level. You go girlfriend! She actually sounded like _my_ mom there for a minute. Shit, now I feel guilty for pushing her to this point. From the looks on the others faces, they do too. _

All I could manage to say was 'Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry' and then kept my head bowed and staring at my plate. The awkward silence that fell around the table made me aware of the fact that Esme hadn't ever done that before. After I finished my dinner and cleaned up my dishes, Carlisle broke the tension by changing the subject.

"Jasper has been getting your paperwork in order and it should be finished by tomorrow. You'll be Whitney and Amber Brandon, twins that I met as children. The story is that your father and I went to medical school together and when he and your mother passed away in a car accident, Esme and I were named as your guardians. We do have to clarify a few minor things though," he stated.

"Like?" Whitney interrupted.

"Where are you going to say your from?" he asked.

"Well, Amber was born in South Carolina and I was born in Virginia, but we both grew up in Virginia. So that's as good a place as any I guess," Whitney replied. "Virginia Beach is a fairly populated city and a big tourist trap. Anyone could get overlooked and lost in the shuffle."

So then it was decided. We were the Brandon twins who were orphaned a few weeks ago. We were from Virginia Beach and were starting our junior year of high school in Forks on Monday morning. It was Saturday night.

_Something tells me that the rest of the weekend was going to fly by. _

"Bella won't be there. She'll arrive at Chief Swan's Monday, but she won't start at Forks High until Tuesday. Maybe her absence will give us a chance to get a bit acclimated," Whit said.

I still couldn't understand how she learned so much about the series. Stephenie Meyer never mentions the time of year Bella arrived in Forks nor what day she started school.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Since my son has made the decision to not get involved with her we, as a family, will respect his choices however much we may disagree. You're now part of our family so we have to ask that you do the same. We all must do whatever necessary to protect everyone else," Carlisle answered.

"What's left of our family you mean," Edward grumbled.

_Hey, asshole! You're pushing the sulking-because-I-didn't-get-my-way shit a bit too far. Esme's going to do more than bitch you out if you don't knock it off. Be pissed at Whit and I all you want, but don't make it worse for your mom. I may not know her well, but the woman has welcomed us into her home. Despite her own pain about losing her daughters, she's trying to be nice and I won't let you throw that in her face._

Externally, I chose to ignore his comment, as did everyone else. However, if homeboy kept his shit up I was gonna go _Firestarter_ circa Drew Barrymore on his eternally damned ass.

"One or both of you will be in Edward's Biology class. I believe Emmett has a free period at the same time so he'll be available should anything happen. Since Edward doesn't wish to pursue a future with Ms. Swan I have to ask you both to honor his request and help keep her at bay," Esme said finishing the point her husband was trying to make.

When we were finished with the discussion everyone went their separate ways. Whit and I headed up to bed while Edward went to his room where he was probably going to sulk some more leaving Esme and Carlisle went to hunt.

"Don't bitch me out or anything Whit. But I'm kinda hoping you're the one in Biology with him," I whispered to Whitney once we were tucked in our beds surrounded by darkness.

"What? Why?" she asked as I heard the sheets rustle around.

"Come on now. Think about it. We both know I have a bad temper and a seriously short fuse. He's gonna get on my last nerve. Especially with all that unrelenting whining," I explained. "You're better at dealing with stupidity than I am."

I couldn't see her, but somehow I _knew _she was rolling her eyes. I assumed she had, had similar reservations about having to deal with his shit all the time too. I shrugged it off then sighed heavily.

_If I can deal with the childish and ignorant idiots in Minnesota then I can deal with Edward._

I decided then that I would _attempt _to kill the twerp with kindness so in the sweetest voice I could manage I mentally spoke, _Good night, Eddie._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review if you can. We really like to hear what the readers are thinking and if they enjoy the story. Keep an eye out for the next chapter and don't forget you can find this fic over at Twilighted under the same name and author:<p>

A Twisted Reality:One Perspective by Cullenbabe1231

H&K,

Cullenbabe & McGeek


	6. Chapter Six

_I really wish that I could come up with a reasonable excuse as to why this chapter took so long to update, but I can't. I was lazy, a lot! It's been written and ready for a few weeks now. Opps, sorry! Fear not! Chapters seven, eight, and nine are completely written and edited to a final draft. Chapter ten is sort of written, but it looks more like chopped up random pieces of text because nothing is consecutive._

_I think I may have explained the updating schedule for you guys, but I'm not sure if I did and if it was understandable. Basically, every new chapter that is posted is only posted when the next three chapters are edited to a final draft. Like with this chapter... chapter six is posted when chapters seven, eight, and nine are done. The next chapter won't be posted until chapter ten is done. Does that make sense?_

_I also feel as though I've been lax in appreciation for certain people so I'm going to give a few shout outs._

_~Thanks a bunch to **mrs-n315** She's been reviewing the story so well! She's constantly begging us to update or to tell her inside secrets. Thanks Megan! We love you so much!_

_*******Just a heads up, the italicized sentences/words are Amber's thoughts and the **bold and italicized **sentences/words are also her thoughts. It will be explained later in the story.*******  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

><p><strong>A Twisted Reality: One Perspective<strong>

**Written by: Cullenbabe1231 & McGeek86**

**Chapter Six**

_The warm summer sun was beating on my face as the smell of coconut rum and pineapples filled the humid air. I felt the sensation of heat pouring from my bikini clad body while listening to faint music plays in the distance. It wasn't the creepy _Wrong Turn_ kind of music more like tropical island music with steel drums. I opened up my eyes to see a tall, dark and handsome man standing before me holding a fresh beverage. _

"_Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss?" _

_He was beautiful with dark piercing eyes that seemed to be looking into my soul. He had a head full of dark hair that was begging me to run my fingers through it. Knowing he was too perfect for reality, I figured that I must be dreaming. Using that logic, I came to the realization that I could say or do anything without any consequences. _

_I reached into the bag that sat next to my lounge chair and pulled out a bottle of tanning oil. "Yes, would you mind rubbing this on my back?" _

"_It would be my pleasure, Miss," he replied with a grin as I rolled over to my stomach and untied my bikini top. _

_I closed my eyes in sheer anticipation for his warm hands to begin rubbing against my bare skin. _

The magnificent dream quickly turned to a nightmare when I felt like I'd been dropped in the Arctic shock of such a drastic change in temperature caused me to wake abruptly sitting straight up.

"Ah! What the hell!" I screeched as I jumped off the bed before turning to see what, or in this case who, had pulled me from paradise.

"Great. You're awake. There's a family meeting down stairs. You and your uh... _sister_ have been asked to join us," Edward said icily before retreating from the bedroom without a backward glance. His words were as cold as the bucket of ice and freezing water he had just dumped on me.

Waking up in this crazy reality, where I was surrounded by fictional characters – which could rip me to pieces before I could think about inhaling and the others I had yet to meet that would make my second existence in high school a living hell – would likely seem overwhelming to _normal_ people. I, however, am not normal apparently because, for me, being in their world was almost like a dream.

In our world, I would be playing catch-up on sleep seeing as how Sunday was my one day off each week. It usually translated into doing laundry, accumulating the garbage and dishes in my bedroom, and cramming in as much celebrity gossip and human interaction I possibly could in less than twenty-four hours. I mean seriously, at one point I was going to a local church simply so I could be in the same room with actual human beings rather than test tubes and beakers. Blasphemous I know, but whaddya gonna do?

I quickly dressed in a pair of _dry_ flannel pants and t-shirt as I thought about Edward's cool demeanor.

_What a douche. He could have just _barely_ touched me with his creepy, undead hands and reached the same goal as the water and ice did, but no. He had to soak, not only my clothes, but the new bedding that Esme had spent so much time and energy on yesterday. _

"He probably just wanted to see you in a wet t-shirt. You know, with hard nipples and all," Whit teased as she made her way out of the bathroom.

"Christ!" I cried startled as I jumped.

_People in this house, undead or living, need to stop sneaking up on me!_

"Sorry. I'll announce myself next time," she laughed.

"You're probably right about the wet t-shirt thing though. I know if I had been a virgin for the last eighty-eight years I most likely be taking in peep shows when the opportunity rose too," I snickered.

"Yeah now we know why the shower's glass," Whitney replied as she busted up in laughter.

"Fucking pervert!" we cried in unison before cracking up in laughter.

~*~ **Carlisle POV** ~*~

Through the receiver of my cell phone I listened to the steady ringing of Jasper's line as I waited for him to pick up. Abrupt fear washed over me while I contemplated what could be taking him so long to answer my call.

_Is he hunting? If so, I can only pray that he's remained true to our families beliefs._

After a total of seven and a half rings, my son's pained voice flowed through the phone line."Yes sir?"

Rather than dealing with the pleasantries I would have used with either of my other sons, I began speaking about the reason I was calling. Jasper was a military man who was straight to the point.

"We need you closer to home. With our new found knowledge of Ms. Swan, Edward will need help. At least for awhile and until he gets a handle on… things."

"How close to home are we talkin'?" he asked as a hint of his Southern accent came through.

"Local. Close enough to stop Edward from doing anything we both know he'll regret," I answered then hesitated before continuing. "Without Alice... well, we don't have her 'heads up' anymore."

For a few moments all I heard was silence which wouldn't be alarming to humans, but with my increased sense of hearing I should have been able to hear everything that would have been going on around him in the background.

"Jasper?" I asked after the silence went on for too long.

"I'll be there."

The _click_ of the phone call ending reverberated in my ears as I tried to find some reason for why our lives had played out the way they had. As always in situations of the like, I found my eyes being drawn to the cross that hung on the wall of my study. My father and I had made it together, when I was human, for the church he had been a vicar for.

Were we, as vampires, truly damned and cursed? Did we really have no soul? As always, my mind played bits of Scripture that confirmed and contradicted those beliefs. If we were really soulless creatures, how were we able to fall in love, become sad, angry, or happy? How were we able to form the attachments to others as we had?

"What did he say?" my wife asked in her soft, melodic voice from the doorway. It soothed the hollow ache in my chest Rosalie and Alice's departure had caused.

"He'll be here. He knows how much this means to not only his brother, but his family," I answered turning from the relic of my past to the living embodiment of my future.

She nodded solemnly then sighed. "As sure as I am that Jasper is hurting, I know he'll survive. It's Emmett I'm truly worried about. What he lacks in emotional strength he makes up in his physical presence and strength. Rose has been his reason for existing. I think that if she hadn't been with him since his change that he wouldn't be the Emmett we know and love now."

Taking her in my arms I comforted my mate and whispered, "My love, our children are resilient. Our situation now may make it seem like we're likely not to see a reprieve, but I truly feel that everything will work out. Jasper and Emmett aside, having Amber and Whitney join our family, for however long it may be, is a joyous occasion. We've been blessed with new daughters and we should count our blessings. As a whole, our species receives so few blessings that each one should be counted as a true gift from God."

Her smile as she listened to my words was a gift in and of itself. I closed my eyes and held her in a tight embrace as we sought comfort in each other. I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, we'll all come through this time of tribulation with everything we hold dear intact.

_Please God, if you can hear me, help my family with the pain they are facing. Help Jasper and Emmett heal as best they can? Watch over Rosalie and Alice where ever they may be? Give Edward the strength to resist the call of such a powerful phenomenon as his singer? Allow my darling Esme to continue to be the wonderful mother she has always been and guide her towards being a comfort and confidant for myself and our children? I only ask one more thing for my family. Please comfort, protect, and guide our newest daughters. They are so far from their homes and families with no real guarantee that they'll ever return. Should they remain with my family indefinitely, I only ask that you give us all the ability to be as compassionate as possible, to allow us to shower each other with all the love we are capable of, and the strength to remain steadfast in our beliefs. I ask for nothing for myself. My family being happy and safe is more than enough._

~*~ **Amber's POV**~*~

_A family meeting? Does that mean _everyone_? Cause I'm pretty sure if Jasper sees us the Major will be making a surprise appearance. Shudder! There's something about that dude that scares the hell outta me. For some reason, this meeting feels like a really, _really _bad idea. _

As we descended the stairs, Whit caught my attention as she reached for my hand and squeezed it tightly to reassure me. "I know what you're thinking. We'll be fine."

I heaved a large sigh in reluctant acceptance.

_Okay._

We entered the designated area that their family meetings took place in the _Twilight_ series – the dining room – to find the remaining members of the Cullen coven sitting around the makeshift conference table stoic. Carlisle, the leader, sat at the head of the table with Esme sitting directly to his right. It was awesome to me the amount of respect the others showed her. Jasper sat to Carlisle's left glaring at Whitney and I. I didn't begrudge him the emotions he felt, however, the ire in his gaze terrified me. Edward was seated on Esme's right and I couldn't resist the mental dig I threw at him.

_Momma's boy!_

He didn't flinch or acknowledge my insult in any way, which was enough to show me that while we were seated at the table for the purpose of a meeting we were to treat the event with seriousness. I looked over to Emmett, who was slouching in the chair to the left of Jasper and avoiding eye contact with anyone. The sheer amount of pain on the faces of them both could best be described as unwavering anguish. As we approached the table, Jasper nudged Emmett with his elbow. He looked to his towheaded brother in confusion before Jasper motioned for them to stand as we entered. Carlisle and Edward followed as they too rose from their chairs.

_Even in their grief they're still gentlemen. _

My appreciation and awe was interrupted by Edward's irritation.

"What do you know about their grief? It's not like you actually care," he snapped narrowing his hatred filled eyes in our – though it seemed to be more like my – direction.

"I know a lot more than you give me credit for! How would you know what I feel? You're not the empath here. You may read my thoughts, but you'll _never _know the emotions they are fueled by. I know that your family has lost two daughters, wives, sisters, and more importantly, friends. Yes, however unintentional it was, it was _my_ fault. I brought that damn drink in the lab and I didn't listen to my gut when it told me to stay home that fucking morning. I know the love stories that my actions have ruined, but don't think for a single fucking second that any _smidgen_ of guilt escapes me at any moment.

"Despite not knowing how I may _feel_, one would think that with your inside knowledge you'd have a better understanding of my thoughts about the remorse I'm constantly dealing with. You are _perpetually_ invading the privacy of my head and yet you're failing to acknowledge the accuracy of my statements here in front of your family! So _do it_, right now, in front everyone! I'm an open fucking book," I screamed as I stood over the irrationally driven vampire who was growling back at me from his chair.

Before any of his family members could respond, Whitney decided to let her opinion known. I've known her for nearly our whole lives. She's usually very docile and submissive during confrontations that couldn't be avoided. It had always taken a lot for her to reach her boiling point and even then she rarely raised her voice. When she defended me in front of a coven of vampires nearly screaming at Edward I don't think I'd ever been more proud of her.

"Did you ever stop to think about the fact that you weren't the only person in history that had ever lost a loved one? We haven't told you a single thing about our lives prior to coming here so you wouldn't know! You wouldn't know that my parents died when I was twelve. So yeah you lost two sisters due to _our_ mistake, but what about Emmett? He lost his _wife_; the individual who saved his human life and was essentially the reason he continued to be the Emmett you've always known. And Jasper? However much you may have loved your favorite sister, I can _swear_ to you on all that is holy that he loved her more than you could have _ever _dreamed possible.

"She was _literally_ his savior. You may be able to see his memories and you might have an inkling as to why her presence is so missed in his case, but you haven't got a clue. You haven't the faintest idea as to how he actually _feels. _She brought him out of a metaphorical bottomless black hole of despair. You may have heard the thoughts of those you fed from and, sure, it may have made it hard to exist that way. But did you ever think that maybe he _felt _what they did? The sheer horrendous fear and dread they felt each time was, in turn, felt by him. Alice gave him a new life. She took all the despair and _true _self-loathing away.

"He came to this family with her, _for her_, despite knowing that his appearance would make it extremely difficult for you all to trust him. With her help, though, he was able to gain your love and trust. And now you're sitting here angry, which you do have a right to be, and basically throwing all of her hard work in his face. You need to grow up and deal with the situation at hand rather than pissing and moaning about it. Edward, you're as much of a grown ass man that you'll ever be and it's time you start acting like it. Jasper I'm sure you would usually be asked to assist with the high strung emotions in the room, however, I understand you're probably spreading it pretty thin between Emmett and yourself. I apologize for my outburst and I'll hope everyone will forgive me, but can we all _please_ just have a civilized conversation with one another?" Whit cried while still maintaining her Whitney-like composure.

Everyone, besides myself, seemed to be in shock. They all had only seen Whit as a meek and shy person, but their previous opinion of her had been blown out of the water. No one spoke or moved aside from Jasper simply nodding in her direction before holding his hand out to usher us to sit. Leaving a chair between Edward and myself, I sat down holding Whit's hand as she took the seat directly next to Emmett. My heart was racing so fast that I wasn't even trying to hide it. I was in a room full of vampires so I figured, why bother?

"We didn't ask you two here to make you feel guilty. We're actually here to discuss the plan of action now that your paperwork in order," Carlisle stated diplomatically.

"As you two and Carlisle had agreed you'll be twin sisters. Here's the legal documents and your school schedules for tomorrow," Jasper said tossing us each a manila folder. "Any questions?"

I opened my folder and began reading over my new past before getting to the schedule for my second foray into high school.

_You have got to be kidding me! I have Biology with…_him_?_

I was positive that he felt the venom laced in my thoughts.

"I have just one more issue to address. We have got to start acting like the family we are. Like it or not, these two ladies are now a part of our lives and our responsibility," Carlisle said as he addressed his family. "I'm sure you noticed we put you in the class that the book says will start the whole Bella fiasco, Amber. I felt it would be for the best seeing as you are the more... aggressive personality."

"What he means to say is that you're a bitch. There's no offense meant in that statement, mind you. It's just that he feels you can do whatever needs to be done to prevent Bella from making any lasting contact with Edward. Besides, you don't exactly come across as someone who's too worried about making friends or about others opinions for that matter," Jasper explained.

_So you think I'm as cold-hearted as the rest of you? Great… _

"Miss Whitney, I placed you in a couple of Bella's classes to help defer any interest she might experience with our family. From what I gather from the book and from your emotions, you're most like her," Jasper crooned in a tone was respectful yet awe-filled.

His whole countenance made me admire his honesty and tolerance for being in our presence.

Ever the mother, Esme had to know that we accepted the decisions that had been made. "Are you okay with those choices?"

I wanted to argue about why I couldn't be in a class that I would have to not only share with Eddie boy, but actually sit next to him and be lab 'partners' with him. I didn't though. I kept my mouth shut because Jasper was right. Whitney wasn't strong enough to keep Bella from Edward, emotionally or personality-wise. As it was, I was going to have to put aside my anger with the emotionally stunted virgin and protect his family; _our_ family.

_Here's the game plan. I'm gonna need to look as intimidating yet sexy as possible for school tomorrow and take the seat next to Edward in Biology. When Bella comes in the classroom I'll just turn on my bitchiness and do whatever it takes to protect my new family. Even if it means – please stop mentally gagging – _claiming my territory_. Shudder. At least in appearance cause if I was actually dating him I'd shoot myself._

"You would do that?" Edward asked sounding so appalled by the thought that his voice actually cracked.

I was beyond pissed by that point and began to shout while I trying to keep my composure. "Stay out of my goddamn head! But hell yeah I'd do that. I'd do anything to defend your choices. You have that right; to choose. It's my responsibility to help preserve what's left of this family and it's what's expected of me. Jasper's right. If the need arose, I'm the one who can be ruthless if need be. If we're going to be a part of this family, then I'm gonna act accordingly. I'm taking a page from Jasper's playbook. I'm gonna protect my family from _any_ thing I view as a threat."

Once I was done reaming Edward out, I began to feel a warm tranquilizing feeling wash over me. Jasper must have agreed with my message because it seemed he was helping me come back down from my adrenaline fueled rant.

"I wouldn't doubt her, Edward. When Amber gets it in her head to do something, she'll go down swinging fighting for it. She can be a bit relentless," Whitney snickered, no doubt remembering some occasion or another from our youth.

Tempers cooled enough for us to finish the discussion, which resulted in Edward reluctantly agreeing to drive us all to school the next morning. Jasper and Emmett said that they would be taking a couple of personal days from school. We were also informed that we'd be alone overnight as the family would be hunting.

I followed Whit upstairs and dressed for the day after I deciding to go for a walk. All the talk about families had made me think of the family I had back in our world. My family was very military driven especially since my mom had been in the Air Force. She always told me to be prepared for anything and to get to know my surroundings. She said that I should always have a plan B should my plan A fail.

In a house full of vampires I repeatedly felt like I was being watched and that didn't change as I hiked down the side of the highway. In town, I stopped at a convenience store for a bottle of water and felt extremely awkward paying for a bottle of water, which didn't cost any more than a buck fifty, with the small and shiny black credit card Carlisle had given me. It felt flashy. Correction, _I_ felt flashy.

_Maybe I should just hit an ATM and pull a couple twenties out. Without Alice to drag everyone shopping I could probably hide the card in the back of my wallet until I needed to get more cash._

"Going off on your own knowing we have visitors headed our way soon, not to mention that the pups from the reservation won't know anything about you aside from the fact that you are covered in our scents, isn't really what one would call 'safe'. In fact, I'd have to say that it's a pretty stupid move," an annoying voice murmured from the darkness of the shadows from the nearby forest as I stepped out of the convenience store.

I knew his voice anywhere. Bella may have thought it was smooth like velvet, but to me it sounded more like nails on a chalkboard.

"Why can't I go where I please? I'm not stupid you know. I knew _one _of you would end up following me. Should have known it'd be you though. You've always come across to me as the stalker type. Bella may have liked the whole watching-me-while-I-sleep thing, but I find it disturbing. And as for the wolves, they're here to protect their people and others from those of your kind who don't share your dietary choices. In case you failed to notice, I have a heartbeat. I highly doubt any scents they find on me is going to cause them a case of spontaneous wolfing," I responded mockingly.

"I'm really not babysitting you, Amber. Esme needed some groceries for the humans in our house. Like you said, not _everyone_ follows our unique dietary choices. Seeing as the menu has been chosen for the night, I figured I'd give you and Whitney an alternative. Unless, of course, you'd like to join the rest of us," Edward replied condescendingly.

"As appealing as an _extremely_ rare steak sounds, I'm thinking I'll go with the chicken. Want some help with the shopping? You know, seeing that it's been awhile since you've eaten human food, give or take a century? Besides, I happen to know what we both like to eat and you don't," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure I'll manage. Why don't you run on home like a good little girl?" Edward shot back.

"Let's get one thing clear here _Eddie_," I ground out clenching my teeth while closing the distance between the two of us. My face was within inches of his when I spoke again and in an eerily composed voice, "I may be female, however, I'm _not_ little. You may be near _ancient_ compared to me, but I'm by far more mature than you'll never be. Being stuck at seventeen does have downsides, huh?"

"Thought you were 'fiercely loyal' and all that jazz?" he replied in a taunting tone while glaring at me.

"Oh I am, trust me. I won't, however, allow you to disparage me and treat me like a second class citizen just because I'm a woman. Your outdated Victorian notions are long gone, pal. You keep fuckin' with me and I'll make the next two years of your life in Forks high school _hell on Earth_. I won't even need to use Bella by letting her get her claws into you, so to speak. I have my ways," I snapped before I turning and walking away. I was feeling mighty confident in myself at having stood up to a deadly, mythical creature and even had gotten the last word.

_Go Amber, go Amber. It's your birthday, it's your birthday. Not really, but that's okay. Alright enough of my internal happy dance. Besides, who's afraid off the big bad vamp? Not this chick!_

"Whatever you say kitten," Edward replied loudly just as I was nearly completely out of earshot.

This of course drew the attention from everyone outside the store front; you know all _eight_ people there. In a small town like Forks, however, it might as well have been the same as doing it in the cafeteria at the school.

_You're such a fuckin' dick! This shit ain't over! This is war and you better not forget who fired the first shot! You!_

I practically ran back to the house seething at Edward. Fortunately, the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Whitney spent her time in the library under the ever-watchful eye of Jasper. At one point, I found myself standing in the doorway watching him study her. I couldn't help but think he was probably trying to make sense of her emotions all the while wishing like hell that he had Edward's mind reading ability. As much as he tried, I knew he'd never understand her. She had always been more complicated than anyone I'd ever known and half the time even _I_ couldn't understand her.

_Good luck Major._

~*~ **Jasper's POV** ~*~

She had dark disheveled hair that seemed to fall just above the waist. Now, though, it was pulled into a pile on the top of her head and looked like it'd been done by a five year-old. There were a few hairs that had come loose and fell around her face making her look wild. She had three pencils sticking out of her hair and her, now useless, glasses sat on the top of her head. I figured she did it out of habit. Or maybe as a comfort?

I watched her curiously as her teeth dug into the end of yet _another_ pencil while deeply engrossed in the quantum mechanics and computation books I'd lent her. One could almost read the words in the reflection of her sea-green eyes. Out of nowhere, she jumped up out the desk chair and scribbled a linear equation pertaining to the work she was doing on the whiteboard behind her.

I tried desperately to keep my focus and attention on the book I was attempting to read. I'd been sitting in the leather wing back chair in the far corner of my library for nearly four hours. After reading page 468 of _Infinite Jest,_ a novel by David Foster Wallace six times I'd virtually given up. Just when I began to think I had a handle on my attention span and that I'd finally mastered the page, I'd realize I had no recollection or understanding of what I'd just read.

Frustration consumed me and, if I was being honest with myself, I knew the reason for my neglect was sitting across the room from me. I caught myself stealing glances at her, memorizing every freckle, every laugh line, and scar. I tried making sense of the chaos that surrounded her rather than trying to make sense of _her._ Sheets of paper made up an extra four inches atop the desk and stacks of books, all of which were open, surrounded her as if she had barricaded herself behind a fortress. There were times she typed feverishly on the laptop Carlisle bought her to work on.

Giving up on my failed attempt at reading, I decided to read _her_ instead. I continued to hold the book up for pretenses sake and instead focused my talent on her.

Her baseline emotions were pretty steady; determination and intrigue with more than a dash of guilt woven throughout filled her. However, before she turned to write on the whiteboard again, she overloaded with excitement and triumph. As she turned back to the desk, she surreptitiously glanced at me before quickly averting her gaze. In the moment that our eyes met, in a fraction of a second, I felt a tidal wave of different emotions; curiosity, admiration, sympathy, appreciation, contentment,guilt, and something that would have given me a heart attack had I been human; love.

In the span of my existence, I've felt every emotion possible. I've studied many descriptions of love, but my favorite would have to be the Greek's characterization of the word. They have four translations for the word love; _Storge_, _Philia_, _Eros_, and _Agape_. Each had its own definition. The first is more of an affection-type, like that of a parent and child; caring compassionately. The second is best described as friendship-type love. The third; intimacy, passionate with a sensual desire, a longing for that certain someone else. And finally an unconditional, selfless, and true love.

I knew the feeling of love well. It was a powerful and overwhelming emotion and something I had only felt when with Alice as well as from other mated couples. Woven in among everything was lust and fear, for what I didn't know. It could have been a number of things; my being a vampire, my past, the constant struggle I had to maintain composure, or maybe it was the love part. Maybe she was afraid of me rejecting her? But as what? A friend, a part of the family, or something else?

It must have dawned on her rather quickly that I had read her in the small amount of time she'd felt the complex and chaotic emotions because she quickly suppressed everything so deep I couldn't feel the slightest hint of anything ever being there in the first place. What replaced them, however, was a new set of emotions; embarrassment, self loathing, and guilt. These were emotions that I was very familiar with more recently. She, however, felt one short of what I'd been feeling for nearly three days; shame.

I've been hopelessly in love with my wife and mate, Alice, for fifty-eight years which is infinitely longer than the majority of most marriages in this day and age. My entire existence revolved around that woman's happiness. Her every wish was my command. Her smile alone could take the edge off any of the pain I felt for all of the innocent lives I had taken.

After her... departure, I knew I had to leave. I wasn't exactly bothered at the time by what he might have heard, but I knew my nosy mind-reading brother would soon be infiltrating my head. I was more so worried about what he wouldn't hear. I'd realized quickly enough that I wasn't grieving like Emmett and the family were and I didn't want anyone to know. I was ashamed and worried because I didn't know if the cause was the decades I'd spent dealing with people leaving me or something else making it so that I wasn't effected like those around me were.

Even the two ladies in our home had and were still grieving for Rosalie and Alice more so than myself. I didn't understand how it was possible to feel so much for someone you didn't know, but the intriguing woman before me and her sassy best friend were doing just that. Whitney's grief and guilt was fueling her along to fixing the machine responsible for the mess we were ensconced in. It's not that I didn't, or don't still, feel anything for my wife. I worried about her every second of every day. Was she alright? Was she with Rosalie? Were her abilities helping them like they had helped us so many years ago? I missed them both as familiar faces and constants in my life, but to almost everything else I was… indifferent? No, that's not the right word…

Free! I felt free. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I was in _control_. I was in control of my own decisions. Alice had been making every choice for us for so long and before her it had been Maria. I'd let them, but now _I_ was in control. I could wear plaid pants and a horizontal striped shirt if I wanted. Not that I would mind you because I do, in fact, have a fashion sense of my own. The point is that I could _choose_ to do so if I wanted.

I could go to a university instead of hiding in a high school full of inconsequential teenage drama over and over again. I could go rogue, become a nomad or start my own coven. I wouldn't, of course, but it was still that I had the chance to make the _choice_. I could _finally_ be the man I'd wanted to be before my birth into this life. To be someone who makes his own choices without someone else questioning him or succeeding in talking him out of it the way Alice did. I was truly free, like the newcomers in our home. They could do whatever, whenever. They could truly _live_.

The realization I had caused me to see Whitney in a new light. Her hair wasn't just the hornet's nest I'd originally thought anymore. Yeah it was a messy ball on the top of her head, but with it pulled back I was allowed an unhindered view of her face. Her smooth ivory skin, her high cheek bones, the slope of her neck; she was beautiful. Internally, I sighed her name.

_Whitney._

Her gaze caught mine again and her lips pulled up slightly into a small smile before she immersed herself back into her papers. I was in a unique position of being able to watch the blood rush to her face, to listen to her heart skip a beat and then rush to catch up, but mostly I could _feel_ her. She was excited and nervous in that butterflies-on-a-first-date kind of way. I enjoyed the feeling probably more than I should admit. Suddenly, excitement and nervousness were quickly squashed and replaced with frustration and annoyance. Maybe I should speak with her instead of just trying to understand her from just her feelings?

"Do you need to take a break?" I asked speaking aloud for the first time.

"Uh... no. I just need to figure out why this stupid equation isn't adding up. I'll be fine," she replied distractedly not making any eye contact.

Her tone actually hurt not because it was intentional, but because it seemed indifferent. I'm not sure what I wanted or expected from her, but before I could answer or argue the question she murmured back.

"But thank you for offering."

Her eyes shot to mine and she smiled at me causing my long dead heart to swell with joy. I stood up and began to search the bookcases for something different to read. Hopefully I'd find one I could actually focus on. I started scanning the titles along the spines, but was interrupted by the sneer of my brother.

"What do you think you are doing?"

_Edward actually caught me off guard. That never happens. How did he manage that? Maybe Whitney was more distracting than I thought?_

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?" he repeated in a growl. I quickly searched the room for Whitney, but she'd disappeared.

"She needed a human moment. Answer my question," Edward demanded.

"If I need to explain it then maybe we should talk to Carlisle about putting you in remedial classes," I answered with a smirk before turning my attention back to my search.

"Don't act stupid!" he snapped back.

"Don't ask questions when you already know the answer. You're the one that can't stop intruding on my thoughts. I feel I've been under the asinine assumption that privacy was something you valued," I said nonchalantly.

I felt him move closer before hissing condescendingly and with suspicion. "Why are you _connecting_ with the human?"

"_The human_? Really? Has it been so long for you that you've lost your humanity? Or is it that you envy them so much that you despise them now?" I asked with a grin after turning to face him.

I knew exactly what buttons to push to piss him off and if he wanted to come in _my _library and try to attack me then I'd give him what for.

"I just want you to remember something. Those two only alive right now so they can attempt to get themselves home and return the rest of our family. You know, _your_ _wife_ and our _sister?_ If they can't do that then you really won't have to worry about figuring out your _feelings._ I'll take care of them," he warned in a sneer.

Rage consumed me as my whole body erupted with the sensation of pins and needles digging into my marble-like skin. The last time I'd felt that way was back with Maria.

"You listen and you listen good, you pathetic excuse for a man. If you lay so much as a finger on either of them, I _will_ kill you myself. If I _ever_ get the impression that you might so much as think about acting on your threat, I'll end you... _slowly_! Stay. Away. From. Them! Do _not _think for a second that I'm joking with you, _brother_. I've never been more serious than I am right now. You know I have killed for far less. _You_ remember _that_!" I growled back at him while straining to keep my monster contained.

Slowly, I walked toward him intimidatingly.

"I think its time for you to leave; my room and my head," I grunted out through my clenched teeth as I forced him out of the room.

After he left, I was still struggling to calm myself when Whitney's voice flowed through the room immediately accomplishing what I wasn't able to do on my own.

"I'm back. I thought about something and wondered if you had any books on electrodynamics?" she asked as she sat back at the desk.

I went to the bookcase where the book was located, grabbed it, then walked to the desk where I handed it to her with a small smile. As our hands grazed...

~*~ **Amber's POV** ~*~

I spent the rest of my Sunday sitting in the window seat of the bay window in mine and Whitney's bedroom staring at the cottage in the distance. I could barely see it amongst the trees of the forest that surrounded the house.

_I wonder what he is doing down there? _

_**Tearlessly crying for the loss of the most important thing in his life.**_

_How long do you think he will be down there?_

_**As long as he wants to be.**_

_Why am I talking to myself?_

_**Because no one else can be bothered to have this conversation.**_

I continued to fight with the inner me until Whit came in with a smile and made me get into bed. Once I found a comfortable position, I laid in the dark and continued to battle myself until I was interrupted.

"Good night Amber," Whitney murmured happily from her bed beside mine.

_Wonder what happened with her?_

"_Good night Whit."_


	7. Chapter Seven

_**So don't hate us! Things have been CRAZY for both of us. I started a new job and a bunch of other crap while McGeek's hubby came back from deployment. It's just been one thing after another. AND THEN, my son decided that **_** _and my laptop keyboard needed to meet one another. So I had to get another laptop and THEN go through all the documents from the fried one and fix everything... ugh, it took forever!_**

_**Needless to say, we're sorry! **_

_**As always, we'd like to give a huge shout-out to all the readers.**_**_ We couldn't have done it without you ALL! Thank you from the bottom of our hearts._**

**_Just a heads up: _**_Amber's thoughts **are written in only italics and her "inner fighting voice" is written in bold and italics.**_

_**Without further ado, Chapter Seven**_**_..._**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Twisted Reality: One Perspective<strong>

**Written by: Cullenbabe1231 & McGeek  
><strong>

**Chapter Seven**

Brenda Ann Spencer said it best, _I don't like Monday's. _Although, I don't think I'd ever take it as far as _she_ mornings always suck, but they definitely seemed to suck worse when you know you have to do something you don't want to. If you're like me or Whit, then you end up doing it '_out of the kindness of your heart_'.

_Hurmph, more like out of the_ 'if I don't do it, you'll nag me into an early death'.

I was grumbling under my breath about not wanting to be awake and reminding myself about the coming duties of my first day at Forks High School as I puttered around the bedroom waiting for Whitney to come out of the bathroom. As if being the new girl wasn't hard enough I had to purposefully cock block for Edward. Thankfully, the bathroom opened up at that moment and distracted me from centering my concentration on the ignoramus that is Edward Cullen.

After cleaning up I made my way to the mini-mall that was our closet. Extremely depressed about my situation, I gravitated toward frumpy and comfortable clothing, but stopped myself mid-stride.

_I can't send Bella packin' by dressing like her. There wouldn't be any competition. I gotta look... fierce._

_**Tyra Banks you are not.**_

I determined that I might have had to resort to… drastic measures and that by possibly pretending to lay claim on Edward I could defer any interests from the little boys at the school. I knew that in the body I was in that I was their age, but mentally I was still in my mid-twenties.

_Besides, Eddie's an older guy... much older. Snort._

_**Older is simply a nicer way of saying that the dude is ancient.**_

I stared at what seemed to be an endless closet and I wished I had Alice's precognition. It would have made picking out clothes effortless. In the end I decided to walk in, grab random crap, and in the now famous words of Tim Gunn, _Make it work_.

A pair of dark wash skinny straight-leg jeans, a burgundy camisole, a cream colored, deep cowl neck sweater, a pair of diamond stud earrings, and dark brown knee high boots later I stepped out of the closet and over to the vanity where I added some curls to my hair before putting it in a loose side pony-tail at the nape of my neck. Some natural looking makeup and a quick look in the mirror and I was ready to go.

"Whoa, who are you trying to impress?" my best friend teased when I met her at the staircase.

"The world!" I muttered rolling my eyes. "But in all seriousness, is this intimidating enough?"

"Intimidating? Amber, you know this is just high school, right?" Whitney asked looking concerned.

"I know that, duh. Look, I just need to scare Bella enough to keep her distance from Mr. Emo, okay? Now, what do you think?" I asked irritated, before gesturing to myself then spinning around.

_Why does she have to fall for him? Is she dense or something? Why can't she just fall in love with some pathetic little boy from school or, hell, even Jacob is better than Prudeward!_

_**Because she's pathetic and settles for second best? How should I know? Stephenie Meyer is the one who wrote this crap!**_

"I guess you seem threatening in a way. Maybe, sorta, kinda. Really, don't you think it would just be easier to just get him used to her scent rather than to keep them apart?" Whit replied before heading down the stairs. I stood there pondering the thought before following her into the kitchen.

"And exactly how do we do that, oh wise one? I mean short of draining her for him to bathe in," I joked as I took a seat on the counter.

"I haven't got that far. I don't know how to get her scent without her getting hurt. I just thought that if we could somehow get him acclimated to her scent then it wouldn't be such a security risk for them to be in the same room," Whitney replied rolling her eyes as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"Wait a second. Are we seriously talking about letting him huff her? Yeah and that doesn't make him sound like a perv or anything," I snorted.

"Well we already knew he was one," she said with a giggle as she walked to the doorway. She turned to look back at me before adding, "Bet he's been having flashbacks to your nipples in that wet shirt."

_Aw man, did she have to bring that up?_

The remainder of the morning seemed rushed for some reason. I all but swallowed my breakfast before grabbing my school bag and raced out the door. It felt like everyone else moved in slow motion.

"I'm driving," Edward hollered as he vamp-darted to his car.

"Does he have to move like that? I mean he knows we can't keep up, right?" I mumbled.

"Of course he does. He's just showing off," Whitney replied before turning to Esme who stood on the porch. "I guess we'll see you later. I'm sure I'll think of a solution today."

I looked back at the house before climbing in the car. Esme was watching us leave with a breathtaking smile on her face and Jasper stood in the doorway refusing to make eye contact. I guessed that he was feeling out the atmosphere; seeing if he was needed. Whitney had climbed into the back seat which left me to sit shotgun.

_Gee, thanks Sis._

Thankfully, the ride was short so the silence didn't drive me any more bonkers than I already was. Edward pulled into the parking lot and without acknowledging that anyone else existed we made our way into the main building. He showed us to the office to get our schedules then left us to fend for ourselves. I made sure I was very observant to the surrounding students just to make sure that we didn't bump into Bella before we needed to.

Whitney and I hadn't come up with a _real_ plan yet, but we knew we needed to get her scent. How were we were supposed to do that, I didn't know. I knew we needed something with potency and not just something with a lingering scent. I looked down at my schedule and cursed. I only had one class with Whit.

_Well that blows! And _only_ one class with Edward. Thank you God!_

I kept reading and discovered I had a class with Jasper.

_Are you frigging kidding me? Out of everyone it _had_ to be him!_

_**Well, look at it this way. There's too many witnesses if he decides he wants a snack.**_

_There's no reason to be vulgar._

We went on to our homerooms before separating to our classes and of course, I didn't know anyone else in my classes. Every class was the same thing... "Alright class we have a new student, Amber Brandon. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself!"

Well almost every class. Fourth period Art class was the class I was supposed to have with a Mr. Jasper Hale.

_I wonder if he'll change it back to Whitlock if we aren't able to get Rosalie back?_

"Please express yourself on the blank canvas at your station, be ready to present at the end of class," the paint covered teacher instructed.

_Why did Jasper have to miss today? I could've used some of his calming waves. My mind's in a jumbled up mess from trying to come up with a plausible solution for Edward's _problem_._

_**Did you forget that we devastated him by sending his wife and sister to another dimension?**_

_Stupid inter-dimensional traveling!_

I couldn't think of anything to paint that I could explain without exposing my current issues, but then I remembered back to my old life and a sociology class I took in college where I had to take a personality test; The Cube test or something like that.

I painted a Rubix cube in the middle of the canvas about the size of a hand and off to the right I painted an old barn ladder that stood from the top to the bottom of canvas. To the left of the cube I painted a brown and white horse that _seemed _like it was closer to the viewer than to the cube. In the background I painted a lighting storm with streaks of lightening reflecting in the horse's eyes. Everything else remained unaffected. I painted two lilies in front of the cube before deciding I was done.

I looked up at the clock and saw there was still time before the class ended so I added a few more things to the cluster. I added a giant bolder next to the base of the ladder with two doves flying directly into the storm before I painted a hidden Cullen crest near the horse amongst newly painted sand that covered the ground all the way back to the horizon.

When the teacher asked me to explain the painting I did the best I could from what I could remember from the explanation I was given in my college class. It all represented me, my friends, my future, and my family; both old and new. Of course, I left out the good part.

"And what do the doves symbolize?" she asked.

_Sheesh, she's nosy. What in the hell am I supposed to say? 'Oh they're for Alice and Rosalie. Two beautiful creatures that I unintentionally cast somewhere in the eye of the storm by traveling through time and space.'_

_**Pfft, I'd be locked up faster than you can say**_ Prudeward**.**

_I'll say it again.., stupid inter-dimensional traveling._

"Oh, they don't mean anything really. I just thought they looked pretty," I answered with as much sincerity and seriousness as I possibly could muster. When she drifted to another students painting I let out a big breath I had realized I was holding before turning back to stare at my work. In my peripheral vision I caught glimpse of my worst nightmare.

"Please take your seat Mr. Hale." The teacher didn't even _try_ to hide her annoyance at the fact he had all but skipped her class.

I kept my eyes on my painting to avoid looking at him but remained highly aware of him. Especially when he took the seat right beside mine.

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_Great! This is just the greatest thing I could have ever asked for!_

_**Don't say I never got you anything.**_

I ended up being saved by the bell and literally bolted out of the door where I practically ran the whole way to the cafeteria. I immediately found Whit in the lunch line and ran up beside her. Distractedly, I grabbed a salad that she paid for. Before we could do the typical look-around-the-room-to-find-our-seats Edward grabbed the back of my arm while being careful not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Ow!" I whispered angrily.

"Sit with us. The last thing we need is you two running your mouths," he hissed.

"Let her go, Edward. I seem to recall telling you not to lay a single finger on either one of them," Jasper growled in a whisper after appearing next to Whitney.

He rolled his eyes and snapped at Jasper. "I didn't mean anything by it. Calm down."

'It's fine Jasper," I replied while looking at the blond before pulling my arm from Edward's grip and discreetly rubbing the area before glaring back at Edward. "He's just looking after our social well being. Can't have us sitting with the wrong crowd and besides _family_ looks after one another. Isn't that right, Eddie boy?"

Of course I couldn't help but laugh at both the nickname and look of hatred that crossed Edward's face.

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't talk to her like that _Eddie_," Jasper hissed back condescendingly.

"We need to have this discussion another time. You two are drawing some unwanted attention," Whitney reminded them before cutting between them to proceed to an empty table.

I followed her with the boys trailing behind. All the kids in the cafeteria stared and whispered to their neighbors as we passed them.

_Man, I'd kill to have Edward's ability right now._

Lunch passed quickly and afterward Edward and I reluctantly walked slowly together to our Biology class.

"So do you really want to know what people were thinking back there?" he leaned in and whispered.

"Well duh!" I deadpanned.

"Well," he started before motioning towards a guy who was standing across the hallway next to a girl, "that guy thinks I'm trying to get in your pants."

I rolled my eyes and mock vomited before he continued with a laugh, "And the she thinks you're stuffing your bra. Her words not mine."

I stopped walking and whispered, "She thinks my breasts are fake?" Okay, so I was _slightly_ offended.

"And, in her words mind you, that your ass looks huge in those pants!" he replied before bursting out in laughter.

I turned to glare at her only to see her glaring at me. "She also thinks I'm too good for you," he whispered beaming.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm not after you then, huh?" I said with a smirk. "Besides, it's not you who could do better, it's me. Anyone would be better than you."

Biology was uneventful as was the rest of the school day. When the dismissal bell rang I walked out of my last class to find Jasper waiting to escort me to the car. Always the gentleman, he opened the door for Whitney then quickly jumped in beside her again leaving me to sit next to Edward.

_Yes! I'm 0 for 2. Fucking vampires._

_**Why don't **_Volvo's_** come with race car seat belts and helmets?**_

"Oh calm down. I'm not going to kill you," Edward cried through his laughter. I snorted in response but otherwise let it go.

The return drive to the Cullen house was filled with conversation. It truly felt like the first time that the four of us had ever talked. Whit tossed out ideas about how to help Edward while Jasper asked about our former lives. Of course, Edward sarcastically commented about everything, but he did manage to make me laugh a few times. In the end, I had smiled practically the whole way back and for the first time since arriving I actually felt like everything was going to work out.

Dinner was nice and amicable even though only two people were eating. The table was surrounded in pleasant conversation and joking all around. Everyone talked about their day and I couldn't help but feel happy, truly happy. It was weird and was in reality the first family dinner I had ever had.

Jasper remained a proper southern gentleman throughout and I suspected he was secretly crushing on Whit because every time she laughed the emotional atmosphere in the room went crazy, almost like a spike of adrenaline. It didn't seem to escape anyone else's attention either as pleased looks were exchanged between Esme and Carlisle.

Edward seemed slightly annoyed with the situation, but managed to keep his mouth shut. Surprisingly, we had been joined by Emmett, whom I hadn't seen since the day of our arrival. He seemed happy, for the most part. After undoubtedly the best meal and company of my life I excused myself upstairs. I completed my bedtime routine and emerged from the bathroom only to find Emmett waiting.

"What the hell is on your face?" he chuckled from Whitney's bed.

"Don't worry about what's on my face! What you should be worrying about is what Whit will do when she comes in here and sees you on her bed," I snapped back. It was a weak retort, but I was embarrassed to have him see me in a green face mask. I was sure I looked like _The Swamp Thing._

"I'm not afraid of little Ms. Whitney. I am afraid, however, of the science experiment growing on your face."

"It is a facial mask, you ass! What are you doing in here anyway?" I cried indignantly.

"Oh, sorry. I probably should have asked, huh?" he replied sheepishly receiving a 'what do you think' look from me. He sighed before replying, "I actually came in here to let you know I don't blame you for my Rosie leaving. I know that I might have come across as kind of cold to you and your sister, but I'm just going through a lot right now. Anyways, I didn't want you to feel like I hated you or anything."

I smiled before moving to sit on my bed. "I never thought you hated us Emmett, but we are at fault and that's something we're dealing with right now. We understand none of this is easy for any of you; their departure and our arrival. I'm sorry for that and if there is ever anything that I can do to help you, please let me know _after_ I wash this stuff off my face."

He chuckled a bit before looking up at me. His whole face scrunched up in disgust before he replied, "Yeah, what on Earth is that crap supposed to do other than make you look like a monster?"

I huffed and answered, "It's a part of my beauty regiment. Not all of us are immune to the aging process. We can't _all_ be as breathtaking as you and your family."

I got up and started toward the bathroom to wash the mask off. I heard him mumble something, but couldn't make it out. When I returned to the bedroom he was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Keep an eye out for the next chapter and please review! We don't mind lurkers, but we <strong>_**really _wanna know what you think!_**

H+K,

_**Cullenbabe &**_ **_McGeek_**


	8. Chapter Eight

_**See... we kept our promise! We're putting chapter eight up almost immediately after chapter seven. **_

_**Huge thanks to Tima83 for getting these chapters out like lightning... It makes a world of difference! We love you, girl!**_

_**We'll let you get on to reading chapter eight and stop rambling on and on.**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Twisted Reality: One Perspective<strong>

**Written By: Cullenbabe1231 & McGeek**

**Chapter Eight**

After I woke up the next morning, I got straight up out of the bed. I spent as much time as I possibly could getting ready. Monday morning was about establishing the fact that I looked fierce initially while Tuesday was going to be proving that I simply _was _fierce. When I was finished perfecting my look for the day I stood in front of the full length mirror in a plum colored turtleneck, gray dress slacks that hugged the curves of my body like a second skin, and a pair of black heels that reminded me of the ill-fated heels that had brought me to the _Twilight _world. My hair was down in loose yet bouncy curls and while I kept the majority of my make-up light, I did play up my brown eyes with plums and light browns which made them look sultry.

With a final glance over my reflection I was ready. I looked like I stepped out of a high fashion magazine. I looked good. I looked fierce. I was ready to go.

"You _are_ aware that you're a teenager, right?" Whitney asked pulling me from my walking-down-the-runway fantasy. She kept eying me up and down like I was naked.

"It's Bella's first day, remember? I want – no I _need_ – make her keep her distance. I mean, unless you've come up with a plan and forgot to tell me," I explained before looking back at the mirror.

"No I haven't, but you're looking like you going to an interview with Harvard or something. Don't you think maybe you should tone it down a little?" she replied with caution.

"I'll tone it down after she goes out with Jacob or Mike. Hell, she could date Billy Black for all I care. Just as along as she's away from Edward as per his _orders_," I answered with a sigh before heading out of the room with Whit following behind..

"I'm just saying... people are gonna start thinking you're a huge bitch that thinks they're too good for high school."

She was right, _of course, _so I ran back up to the bedroom and stood in the closet for a moment before deciding that a belted waist dress in the same plum color was the way to go. After switching the slacks out for a pair of black knitted leggings and switching the heels with a pair of ballet flats nearly the same color of the dress, I ran back downstairs. When I arrived in the living room I caught Whitney and Jasper having a conversation.

"Here," he said handing Whit a set of keys. "I thought it might draw less attention if you two rode separate from us."

"You bought us a car?" Whitney asked slightly confused.

"Yes I did. Well it's technically only in Whitney's name, but it's for both of you. I figured that if we kept up with appearances it would be better. All of the others have vehicles so why not you two?"

As he walked away I called out, "But we have to share?"

"For now. This is just a temporary fix. I figured you didn't want to keep riding with Edward," he replied with a smirk and a shrug.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have minded, but he's got serious emotional issues. It gives me a headache sometimes," Whitney answered with a laugh.

"You have no idea," Jasper responded rolling his eyes. "Well ladies, shall we go?"

Whit and I made our way to the kitchen and after grabbing some fruit and a bottled water each we dashed outside to see our new car.

"Would you like to ride with us today, Jasper?" Whitney asked as she turned and smiled at him. "I mean, so we don't get lost or anything?"

_Nice save!_

She was such a liar. She _never_ got lost. She knew the route to school like the back of her hand. In all actuality, she probably knew the town better than the vampires and the wolves put together. I decided to ignore her dumb blonde moment and brought my focus back to the new car in the driveway.

Jasper sure did a good job picking out a car Whit would accept and actually drive. It was a brand new sonic blue 2006 Ford Escape Hyrbid with light cream colored interior. The bucket front seats were covered in premium leather as was the rest of the seats. The backseat was a split-folding seat. There was a total of four speakers with eighty watts of stereo output from the six CD player and AM/FM radio in the dash. All in all the car was pretty great. I, myself, would have preferred something like Rosalie's red M3.

As we drove to school, we batted ideas around about how to get Bella's scent for Edward. Well it was more like I was coming up with awesome ideas while Whit argued that none of them would work with Jasper laughing his ass off in the backseat.

"Instead of shooting down every idea I come up with, how about you two come up with one yourselves?" I asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think you were actually serious when you said that we should follow Bella around with a vial to try to catch some of her sweat or that we should some how inject her with garlic and lots of it. Those are ridiculous ideas Amber," Whitney cried mockingly through her laughter.

"Yeah? Well, your face is ridiculous!" I shouted lamely!

Your face is ridiculous! _**Oh, come on! That was **_beyond _**lame and you know it! A third grader could do better than that!**_

_This is me ignoring you._

"Oh, nice comeback there, Napoleon Dynamite! You sure put a lot of effort in that one. I can tell," Whit replied with a snort. "Oh wait! I know! How about instead of scaring Bella off maybe you should pursue her yourself. You did date a few girls after that fiasco with in college with Billy. I mean, who knows, she could be fun!"

Jasper was laughing so hard that he started to sound like he was choking. I, on the other hand, was seriously pissed off.

"What the fuck kind of idea is that! If I dated her, then she'd still end up around the family and knowing their secret. And bringing up Hailei? Really, Whit? I thought we agreed that we wouldn't mention her... _ever_ again? Besides, it was only that one time," I shouted.

Whit interrupted me with a snort. "Yeah and a few times after that."

"Sheesh, fine! It was a _few_ times. Besides, females are psychotic. Don't you remember that, that _genius_, and I'm using that term very loosely, tried to burn down our dorms after we stopped doing whatever in the hell we were doing?" I screeched before mumbling, "Crazy ass bitch."

Whitney continued to laugh as I went on with my rant, "I swore off women after that. But know this _if, _and that's a big _if,_ I ever decided to date a girl again it sure as hell _wouldn't_ be with a fucked up individual like Isabella Swan!"

Her continued laughter at my rant fueled Jasper's, which caused the atmosphere in the car to escalate so that by the time we were pulling into the school parking lot we were all in tears from our laughter. Of course, Jasper's never fell but that's beside the point.

_She's kidding._

_**Of course she was kidding, Amber. She's always known what to say and do to make you laugh your ass off.**_

The first part of the day was long and drawn out. My trigonometry class was spent with me pretending to know the answer to _every_ problem that needed a solution. I was really grateful that Whitney had tutored me the first time I took the damn class. Although, I do remember being a lot more stressed out about life back then.

_I've actually grown up, haven't I?_

_**Snort. Yeah and I'm the Jolly Green Giant. You haven't grown anything but your hair.**_

_Okay, so maybe I haven't grown up, but maybe I just learned not to sweat the small stuff now that it's easier?_

_**Naw, couldn't be that. I'm being serious in case you haven't noticed. I think it's actually because Whitney made it easy to understand and retain it all. You know since you haven't got much room left in this brain of yours? All these random thoughts and of course little ole me take up quite a bit of space. You're just lucky you already know half the crap theses so-called-teachers are shoving down your throat.**_

_Shh! I can't think straight when you're running your mouth!_

_**Newsflash there, Einstein! I don't have a mouth. I'm in your head and **_no one _**else can hear me. Think we need to let Carlisle know you're losing it yet?**_

_I'm not crazy. If I was talking to myself out loud and actually responding _then _I might agree with you, but I'm not so, no. We don't need to tell Carlisle anything._

_**Sure, you're not crazy. People just jump into teeny bopper novels all the time! Nope, there's no way you're crazy! That's called sarcasm if you didn't know.**_

_Yeah, I got that thank you. Are you gonna keep talking or can I try and finish this crap? You're distracting me._

_**Ugh! Fine, I'll shut up... for now. I can't promise that I'll be able to keep **_everything _**to myself. You know how hard it is to keep our mouth shut. Just keep that in mind.**_

_Noted. Now... _Suppose **f(x)** is periodic with period **p**. What is the period of **y = f(bx)**?

_**Yeah, I'm gonna be over here.**_

_You're no help._

When trig was over, I practically ran to my next class; English. Being that it was the only class I had with my best friend, I was sure it would be my favorite.

"I really need to thank you again for helping me with math in high school," I said as I sat at a desk next to her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled before answering. "You thanked me the first go round."

"Whatever," I replied as the teacher called the class to order. I leaned over to her and whispered, "Please tell me you're as miserable as I am about doing this shit again?"

She shrugged lightly and whispered back, "I don't know. I mean, it's a second chance I guess. We're able to do stuff we weren't able to do back then. I'm looking at it like an adventure."

"But I did everything I wanted to do. This is just a bad re-run for me. I joined every club I wanted to join, I was in the school plays I wanted to be in, I dated the star quarterback like I wanted, and I fought the homecoming queen when she was mean to my best friend like I wanted. What else is left for me to do?" I hissed with aggravation.

She rolled her eyes before pulling a small tape recorder. "I don't know, Amber. How about finding a way home and fixing the machine all while making the smallest impact here as possible? Were not here to make friends. Think of it as, I don't know, a social experiment or something."

I rolled my eyes and moved back into my seat where I planned on ignoring everything the teacher said. Whit was using the recorder in class so that she'd be able to copy the notes later and be able to do the homework while working on her programming data during the class.

When the teacher mentioned that we were studying poetry I started taking notes. I had always enjoyed poetry so paying attention wasn't an issue for me. Before the end of class we were told that our homework for the night was to find our favorite poem to be read in class the next day. We would also have to discuss why it was our favorite. I had already decided on the poem I would use. It was actually a song written by Billy Joel called _And So It Goes._ Of course I wouldn't be singing it, but I felt like it was such a beautiful poem and I wanted to use it for the assignment.

_So I would choose to be with you  
>That's if the choice were mine to make<br>But you can make decisions too  
>And you can have this heart to break <em>

As it turns out, Stephenie Meyer was correct in writing about the students of Forks High School. Bella was the talk of my gym class and I hadn't even seen the girl yet. The girls running around the track were exchanged their theories on why she had moved mid-school year. Thank God they were over the Brandon sisters' orphaned sob story. We were old news since there was a new, _new_ girl! She was fresh meat for the lion's den and volleyball was the last thing on anyone's mind.

And then there was Art. I tried as hard as hell to focus on Bella during the class, more specifically how to either get her scent or something with her scent on it. The bell rang and broke my concentration. I looked down at my canvas and realized I had barely finished the outline for my painting. I wanted to rush out of the classroom to finish brainstorming with Whitney, but somehow I got talked into staying after class to help the teacher clean up and it caused me to be late to lunch. When I got to the cafeteria I saw Whitney sitting at a table with Bella and the rest of the humans that had befriended Bella and just like that I had it.

_I know exactly how to get Bella's scent!_

_**Well... what are you waiting for! Whit's not gonna like it, but she'll get over it... eventually.**_

After getting something to eat and drink, I quickly walked over to the table. Whitney was sitting on Bella's left with Bella facing her and they looked like they were having an intense conversation. I made sure to 'accidentally' trip and bumped Bella's hand which she just so happened to have her soda in. It 'just so happened' to dump all over Whitney's white shirt.

"What the hell Amber!" Whitney cried as she jumped up and tried to wipe the liquid from her top.

"Oh my – I'm so sorry, Whit! I didn't mean to. I just wanted to ask you if you had a copy of our English assignment. I'd give you my coat, but I didn't actually bring one today," I stammered perfectly so that only Whitney would know I was lying. I could never pull anything over on her.

"It's my fault. I'm such a klutz. I'm sure I would have managed to do it eventually. Here take my coat," Bella said as she stood up and gave Whit her green coat.

Whitney shook her head but graciously accepted the coat before sitting back down very closely to Bella. I walked over and sat with the boys and tried not to let my feelings be hurt when I saw how much fun Whitney was having without me.

"Hey, she wanted me to tell you that she's only sitting that close to Bella to try and keep her scent on the jacket," Edward said leaning over. He continued in a whisper, "She says that had the same idea, but that she just hadn't worked out how she was going to execute it yet."

I smiled in thanks as Jasper smiled. "I must say you are brilliant." His smile set me on edge.

_When he smiles like that...Shiver. Man, it's a whole 'nother kinda creepy._

_**Yeah, like that clown from **_Stephen King's 'It' _**smiling up from the sewers kind of creepy.**_

Chills raked over my body and I kind of shivered at the thought which caused Edward to snicker before glancing over at Whitney.

"Um... Whitney said she wants us to be 'sick' after lunch."

"Sick!" I cried a little louder than intended.

"Seriously bring it down a notch, Amber. It's probably an excuse to go home so that the scent is fresh," Jasper replied as his creepy smile faded into a glare.

The lunch period ended so everyone but Edward made their way to their classes only for us all to mysteriously 'get sick' and head to the nurse's office.

"Let me get this straight, you are _all_ sick?" the brunette haired nurse asked as she glared through her ill fitted glasses.

"Yes ma'am," Jasper mumbled while gripping his stomach in mock pain.

"And all of you have stomach troubles; throwing up and diarrhea?" she asking continuing to narrow her eyes in suspicion.

_She knows we're lying. She probably thinks we all thought she'd be stupid enough to believe that _somehow_ four healthy teenagers from the _same _household could all get sick at the _same _time halfway through the school day. Hell, she's probably just stupid enough to believe this crock of shit._

_**Pfft, she's not **_that _**stupid. Ya'll are the bunch of inbred ignoramus idiots that came up with the idea. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to know when you're being lied to and badly at that. And the Oscar goes to... Sally Field! 'You love me, you really love me!'**_

_You know when you call me names, you're really putting yourself down too?_

_**Nope! I succeeded from the Union. I hereby declare war on the Northern territory that is Amber's brain.**_

_You know the Union won that war?_

_**...**_

_HA! _

"Well Ms. Hammond, I think it might be food poisoning. Amber cooked breakfast for everyone at home. I'm not saying she's a bad cook or anything," Edward replied quietly as he leaned into her pretending to try and spare my feelings, "I'm just saying that if I had to name five of the worst cooks in the world, she'd actually be the top three. I knew there was something wrong with those eggs, but I ate them anyway." He then mimicked Jasper by grabbing his stomach and letting out a little groan.

Jasper leaned in and whispered something to Whitney, who then jumped up looking like she was going to throw up before running for the nearest bathroom. When the door closed she started making noises like she was vomiting.

The nurse, who was beginning to look a little green around the gills herself, quickly signed our excuse slips. When Whitney left the bathroom she joined us in our mock death walk to the cars.

"Did you really get sick?" I asked Whitney as she started the car.

"No, but I always wanted to try my hand at acting. Who would have guessed I'd be such a natural," she answered with a smirk before focusing on the road for the drive home.

In the foyer, she practically ripped Bella's coat off before throwing it at Edward on her way to Jasper's library.

"Start huffing there big boy. We need you to be as normal as possible as soon as possible. Bella is intrigued by the mysterious so the more social you can be the less interesting you become. You should actually think about doing something different for you that would be normal for humans, like dating. Go to the movies or something," Whitney said.

Time flew by and for the most part it was normal. Well, as normal as life can be when you're living with five vampires. The next two months of our new existence were extremely unadventurous and by March I was in a different kind of hell than the Deveroux Corporation or Fenton, Minnesota. I was in the monotonous hell that is the day to day high school existence; little boys who wanted dates and to get laid, catty little insecure girls who talked behind my back and made up horrible lies about me. Yes, I was in hell yet again.

_Okay, actually I started some of the rumors, but come on! What was I supposed to do? I was _so_ bored._

_**Idleness is the root of all evil.**_

_I didn't say anything about being idle. I said I was bored._

_**You say po-tat-o, I say po-taht-o.**_

_You say the weirdest shit._

Whitney attempted to persuade Edward to take Tanya out on a date in Forks by giving him the ultimatum that if he didn't she'd start a rumor that he was gay and secretly stalking Mike Newton. She told him that if he was seen out on the town people would assume that he, at the very least, had a girlfriend who lived out of town. Not to mention the fact that it would keep Bella off his scent.

"It's not like I'm leaving without a choice in the matter, Edward. _You _just have to decide which is the _lesser _of two evils," she explained without an ounce of sincerity.

I ended up spending the majority of my free time playing chess with Emmett where I lost miserably, remodeling the cabin on their property with an exuberant Esme, learning to play piano while Edward berated me constantly on my finger placement, or with Carlisle tutoring me in the history of vampires that Stephenie failed to elaborate on.

_And when you think about it... it makes sense. She's a Mormon writing a young adult vampire novel. She wouldn't go into all the gory details._

_**I object!**_

_On what grounds?_

_**Inaccurate evidence.**_

_What the hell are you talking about?_

**In **Breaking Dawn, _**Stephenie went into **_way _**too much detail when describing Renesmee's birth. Remember?**_

_Oh yeah... he bit.. her..._

_**Shh... don't reveal too much!**_

_I got it! Besides, we're at war in case you forgot! Go back to your cotton and your kissing cousins._

Jasper, on the other hand, kept his distance which was fine with me. It seemed that I kept having the typical human reaction to him. Logically I knew this, but what can I say? He scared me, but I couldn't stop the fear that was flooding through my body from escalating whenever he got too close. Every time he attempted to interact with me I got nervous and anxious. It wasn't deliberate – by any means – and I knew that it made him uncomfortable, but it wasn't something I was in control of no matter how hard I tried.

Thankfully, Edward made it a point to be close by whenever Jasper tried to make conversation with me, which made me feel a little better knowing that we weren't alone. Of course, Whit always bitched me out about it later like Jasper's pain was her pain. Fighting with her was the worst part of being in, what I now call the _Twilight_ world.

The most positive thing to come out of the time from our arrival in the middle of the month of January and the beginning of March was that I'd been able to establish a truce, of sorts, with Edward which caused the tension around the house to dissipate dramatically without disappearing completely. It was almost like we had always been in the family, like it was normal for us to live with a house with vampires and they had _always_ lived in cohabitation with two weak, fragile humans. It took a few weeks of begging and pleading, but Esme finally started letting us do our own laundry. I tried, but she absolutely refused to let us cook if she was home to do it for us and even then she usually had a ready made meal for us to reheat in the oven.

Whit spent a lot of her time in Jasper's library working on getting the specs right so that we could build the transporter. It came as no surprise to me to find Jasper missing from the rest of us when she closed herself up in there. She also got closer to Bella in order to sway any curiosity she began to have about the Cullen's. Of course Bella never came to the Cullen's house so Whit spent a lot of time at the Swan residence. Whitney also saved her from any danger she might have faced in Port Angeles the previous Tuesday when Jessica and Angela invited Bella to try on dresses by talking her into a study date at home.

Later that same week on Friday night, I was sitting in the window seat in the bedroom when I heard Carlisle's voice call out through the house.

"Family meeting!"

He'd only raised his voice strictly for the humans, well it was more like he did it for me. It seemed that I was the only one without supersonic hearing. It turned out Whit, who had always had trouble with her hearing, had the hearing capabilities of a vampire.

After everyone made their way to the meeting, we all gathered around the table.

"Thank you Carlisle," Whitney addressed him from a spot at the head of the table stood at the head of the table. She turned to us and said, "We're here to discuss this weekend's plans. Now, as you are all aware, Sunday is the day in which the nomads will be coming through the area."

"This will be problematic for us seeing as there are two human family members among us," Jasper said cutting in. His words surprised me.

_He sees us as family?_

_**Ding, ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! What the hell did you think he saw you as? The appetizer? Sheesh, if I wasn't here to explain this shit you'd probably be babbling nonsense and trying to bite your ear!**_

"That isn't the only reason," Whitney replied. "More vampires in the area will mean more wolves. That's not something I wanna risk."

"So, those pups don't scare me. They know better than to break the treaty," Emmett boasted.

"Those _pups, _as you call them,are just kids. They're practically babies and they didn't ask to become wolves. It's in their genetics. They phase when they're needed," I cried shooting up from my chair.

"She's right Emmett. As a mother myself, I wouldn't wish that kind of life for my own children or anyone elses," Esme replied looking almost scared.

"We're not only gonna be dealing with enforcing them to stay to their side of the treaty line though," I murmured looking around with pleading eyes.

My mind kept running over the youngest boys that end up phasing. Brady... Colin... and Seth. He should never had to phase, at least not the way he did. If Victoria hadn't caused Harry's heart attack he would never have fought with Leah and would never have phased because of it. Everything that happened in _New Moon, Eclipse, _and _Breaking Dawn _was a result of James, Victoria, and even Laurent's actions.

"Who's Seth?" Edward asked interrupting my inner turmoil.

"He's just a kid down on the reservation," Whitney said as she attempted to explain.

I couldn't help myself and interrupted her. "He isn't just some kid, Whit. He'll be one of the youngest ones to phase in their entire history. He _is _a sweet kid that's gonna end up getting hurt."

"You don't know for fact that the _mutt_ is going to phase _or_ that he will get hurt," Emmett said in an attempt to argue my point.

When I heard _that _word come out of his mouth, I nearly flew over the table. "What _right _do you have to call him a mutt? You've never met him! Have you always judged people before meeting them? Are you still stuck in your 1935-inbred-hillbilly mindset or have you changed with the times? There's no more segregation and, like it or not, women can vote now! By the way you brain dead jock_, _there's such a thing as indoor plumbing so no more outhouses!"

I noticed that he began to growl when I called him a leech and made sure to ask him how he felt. "What? Didn't like the new nickname? Didn't feel good, did it? Maybe next time you'll think before you speak. It'd do you some good to grow up even if you can't age."

Before he could respond Whitney replied. "Oh, but he has the same maturity level as you do Emmett and he _will_ get hurt. Amber's just really worried about the wolves, especially Seth. When she read the books, his character kind of grew on her despite the fact that there wasn't a lot mentioned about him."

"Grew on her?" Jasper asked looking at me like I was crazy. "She's as defensive over the mu – child as she would be over a kid brother."

I glared at him weakly before sulking down into my chair. I hated having my feelings and beliefs demeaned. I didn't like feeling inferior just because of something I stood for. Basically, I hated being called out.

"So, the book says the nomads meet us at the field so then _we'll_ be at the field. We'll have an advantage; knowing they're coming. We'll be prepared," Jasper said as he started planning the attack. He must have felt my feelings of inferiority – my guilt and shame for insulting Emmett – and decided to change the subject. I was grateful. And with that they spent the next few hours discussing a strategy.

_**That's because you're pouting like a two year old.**_

_Shut up! I'm not pouting._

_**Yes you are.**_

_Am not._

_**I'm so not having this argument with you. Continue on reverting back to your terrible twos.**_

_Whatever._

_**Hurmph. That's definitely an adult response. Do you need some cheese with that whine?**_

_I'm ignoring you now._

_**Finally, some peace and quiet. E-Tard's right, you really do **_never _**shut up.**_

Out of spite, I refused to contribute any kind of resolution to the situation. I spent _my _time watching everyone else. Emmett was overly excited about an impending fight and I halfway expected him to break out some _legos_ and little green army men to make a diorama or something. By the time we finished, they'd come up with a plan so Whit and I silently headed up to our bedroom.

Our placid and somber mood remained until we'd been lying in the dark for quite awhile. Unable to bear our noiselessness any longer I whispered the only thing I could think of.

"You really think this will work?"

"We'll make _sure _it works," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks so much for reading! We don't mind lurkers, but we hope that you like the story enough to tell us in a review! <strong>_

_**H & K,**_

_**Cullenbabe and McGeek**_


	9. Chapter Nine

_And we're back! Sorry about the spaces of time between updates. We hope you'll forgive us. It wasn't our fault, though. McGeek's been busy with her hubby (he just got back from being deployed, remember?) and I've been working (which sucks major gonads). But we've got the next three or four chapter roughly written. They just need some fine tuning and they'll be done. _

_We want to give a big shoutout to our VB, __**Tima83**_, _who works really hard to get each new chapter out to you as quickly as possible. We also want to give one to all the new reviewers. We're total review whores and love hearing what you all think of the story as a whole._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>A Twisted Reality: One Perspective<strong>

**Written by: Cullenbabe1231 & McGeek86**

**Chapter Nine**

Sunday morning broke bleakly over the horizon with me having been up the entire night before contemplating all the possible outcomes of the situation with the nomads. I was sitting in the window seat in mine and Whitney's bedroom watching the clouds that had just rolled in with a nagging feeling eating its way through the pit of my stomach. Nervously I bit my thumbnail as I kept going over the time line of when the nomadic coven would be entering the baseball field. Thanks to some unappreciated efforts on mine and Whitney's part we were going to keep Bella from being a part of the 'game'; both the baseball game and the one James would attempt to implement.

For our own protection, Carlisle and Esme thought it would be best for Whit and I to stay locked in the house while the rest of the family was at the 'baseball game'. Whit and I weren't happy about the idea and adamantly argued against it, but Jasper shut us up and got the final word in the end.

"We have enough to focus on without having to worry about either of you getting into trouble."

I couldn't imagine what kind of trouble we could possibly get into unless we went and found ourselves some wolf pups or something, but figured 'whatever'. The more I thought about it the more a spa day at home in my oasis – I mean bathroom – sounded like heaven.

_Who'd be stupid enough to turn that down? I won't, but that doesn't change the fact that something doesn't feel 'right'._

_**Don't ask me, my lips are sealed.**_

_You mean to tell me that I've been trying to get you to shut up for months now and at the slightest inclination of a serious problem you actually decide to listen to me!_

_**Listen Sweet cheeks, if I **_could_** tell you I would. Sometimes you get a little help and sometimes there are things you just have to figure out for yourself. Eventually it'll make sense, although with you, I highly doubt it.**_

_Just so you know, I'm not listening to you ever again._

No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't shake the feeling of dread that rolled through my body and settled in my stomach like a boulder. I did the best I could to convince myself that it was nothing, but I had always hated storms and it seemed like there would be two different kinds descending on us that day; both the metaphorical one and the literal. Beside the fact that both made everything so dreary, the noise caused by the thunder pulsed along with the blood in my veins and the lightening seemed to make the world around me illuminate.

"Got you a cup of chamomile tea," Whitney's melodic voice broke my concentration. "You alright?"

"Oh thanks," I murmured as I took the mug from her and held between my hands without drinking it. "I was just waiting for the thunder."

"For someone who never liked storms I bet you never thought you'd ever find thunder and lightning so relaxing," she said with a smirk.

"It's not that. I... I just wanna know that they're alright," I whispered as I turned back to the window.

"I know, me too. I hate not being able to do anything," she said before sighing. "I guess I should be getting back to work. You gonna sit there all day?"

"No, actually I think I'll go find paradise behind that door over there," I snickered as I motioned toward the bathroom. "I think that bathtub is calling my name."

"Yeah, I think I just heard it. I think I heard it mention something about not forgetting a towel though. You know, since I won't be bringing you one?" she called before laughing while making her way out of the room.

After going downstairs to grab a warm, clean towel from the dryer I made my way back to our bedroom and the _Garden of Eden_ that was our bathtub. I used a remote to turn on the fireplace, the music, and the electric candles throughout the room then undressed. I started the water and added some scented bubble bath. While the tub filled I put my hair in some rollers and prepared to relax.

As I lied there soaking, I had my eyes closed and tried not to focus on anything other than being as relaxed as possible. My mind slowly drifted to short dark curls, ivory skin, and a pair of deep golden colored eyes.

_Sigh. And those dimples._

I failed.

_**His arms, Amber. Don't forget his arms. Mm!**_

My eyes shot open. "No! No, no, no, no, no! I can't even think about Emmett. He's supposed to be with Rosalie."

_**But remember? She's not here. She **_chose_** to leave him. Besides, I don't think the laws of marriage apply to traveling between alternative realities.**_

"Oh, shut up you! Whit's right. We can't let ourselves get too involved while we're here. This isn't our place," I reprimanded myself.

Since my attempt at relaxation had been disturbed I sighed and got out of the water, dried off, then wrapped up in the thickest, softest robe I could find before going into the bedroom where I painted my finger and toenails. With nothing else to do, I decided to see what my partner in crime was up to.

"Whitney!" I called out in a singsong way before I got to the library doorway. As I glanced around the room, I noticed that it was empty.

_Well that's weird, maybe she's downstairs?_

"Whitney?" I called while heading downstairs. She wasn't in the living room so I called out again, "Whit! Marco! Seriously woman, where in the hell are you?"

I heard nothing from her in reply. Panic started to set in as I frantically ran through from room to room through the house. She was gone. I couldn't find her anywhere. I ran back to the bedroom and grabbed the cell phone Edward had given me. Before I could open it to dial I noticed a blinking light showing that I had a missed text message.

**Hey lady face, I went to PA for a book. Don't worry I'm not alone. Bella's with me. Be back in a bit. -W**

_She _what_? We were told to stay put. How can she not understand that! They're _not_ complicated instructions._

The sharp pain in my gut telling me that something was wrong nearly dropped me to my knees. I scrolled through my contacts and called the one person I knew that could help me.

"What's wrong?"

"She's gone. She left. She – she just fucking took off when I was in the tub. I don't know how long ago, but apparently she took Bella to Port Angeles. She should have fucking known better! She knows Bella's a goddamn danger magnet! Something's wrong. Like really wrong. I have a bad feeling. I need you to go get her. _Right now._ I know we don't get always along and normally I would never ask you to do anything for me, but please, Edward! Find her. Make her safe! I'm begging you!" I cried.

I knew I was working myself into a frenzy and – even though I didn't know the exact reasons why – I knew that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"I'm on my way," he replied in a reassuring way, but it helped me little.

I hung up and called Whitney's cell phone only to be instantly directed to her voicemail.

"**Hey you've reached Whitney Brandon. I'm not available right now so leave a message and I'll call you back."**

"Seriously, Whitney! Pick up your damn phone and call me back! Right now!" I all but shouted into the phone before hanging up.

Pacing across the room, I kept checking my phone for any kind of update as minutes turned into an hour which then turned into hours. The gray, gloomy day had faded into a dreary night. I read and reread the _Twilight_ book as I urgently needed the time to pass. When I tired of that, I sat vigilantly at the window waiting for any sign of my friends.

There was nothing for the longest time. Unbeknownst to me, three others joined me in the room. I only became aware of the visitors when a throat cleared behind me. When I turned Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett looked at me their countenances full of apprehension. Immediately I feared the worst. I started hyperventilating and couldn't get a handle on the guilt I felt for being responsible for another member of their family being lost.

_Oh no! Please God no!_

"Jasper... where's Jasper?" I croaked as I struggled to breathe.

"He's fine, sweetie. Please calm down. He went with Edward to get Whitney. They just called. They got her," Esme crooned as she attempted to reassure me with a hug.

"Oh, thank God! And the nomads? What happened with them? Are they gonna move on now and leave Forks?" I asked in between gasps trying to change the subject with the intention of calming myself a little.

"They never showed up. We waited until well after dusk, but they were no shows. Your little book must not be right about everything," Emmett scoffed.

"I... I don't understand. They should have been there," I mumbled with a shake of my head before grabbing the book and flipping through it to make sure that I had the details of their arrival right.

_I was right._

_**Of course you were. You may not be an expert like Whitney, but you **_do_** know this.**_

I hadn't been wrong, but it didn't make sense. If they hadn't made it to the field then where in the hell were they?

A door slammed downstairs breaking through my thoughts and causing me to sprint towards the front door. Edward walked in covered in blood, his eyes black as coal and not breathing.

_I knew it! Something is wrong._

_**Don't do that.**_

_Do what? Freak out because my best friend is missing and a vampire just walked in the front door covered in blood? You're fucked up if you think I'm gonna stay calm right now!_

_**Have it your way.**_

I looked behind him looking for any sign of Whit, but no one else came through the door. He was alone.

"Is that blood? Whose is it? Where's Whit?" I stammered frantically searching his face for the answers.

"Amber, I – she's – she's with Jasper," he replied fidgeting while trying to get out of his blood-soaked clothes.

Carlisle took him into the study and I could smell the clothes being burnt. Soon, Edward emerged while I continued to frantically, and repeatedly, call Whitney's phone.

"She won't answer," Edward whispered as he sat down next to me. "She isn't in an area where there is service. Jasper took her out of town, up in the mountains as a safety precaution. They'll be home soon enough."

"Why? What's wrong? What happened? Whose blood was that?" I asked, barraging him with question after question without waiting for any answers.

"James' coven was still in Port Angeles and Whitney and Bella encountered them while they were feeding. Jasper and I handled it," he said with dismay and regret written across his face.

"So then where's Bella?" I cried.

_He ate her. Oh no, what have I done? Chief Swan knew she was with Whitney. If his daughter goes missing, he will be all over this place like a fat kid on cake._

"Bella is fine. She's at her house asleep," he explained mildly annoyed.

_**And why wouldn't he be annoyed? You just accused him of falling off the bandwagon. You're lucky he's still talking to you at all!**_

My heart was beating dangerously fast and felt like it was close to exploding. I couldn't breathe as his look of annoyance faded to concern before he asked, "Are you okay?"

_The blood _wasn't_ Bella's then. So that means it was Whitney's? She gotta be seriously hurt then, which means she's probably at a hospital under a fake name with Jasper as her bodyguard!_

_**But Edward said they would be back so it can't be that bad, right?**_

My stomach was churning, I felt nauseous, and my chest was hurting as I slowly stood up and made my way to the bathroom. I was certain I was only seconds away from throwing up. I had only taken a few steps before the room began to spin. I reached my hand out to hold onto something to keep myself steady only to feel what felt like ice cold skin under my hand. My vision was blurry, but I was able to slightly make out a hulking figure standing next to me.

Immediately, I knew it was Emmett. I squeezed his hard, unyielding hand as tight as I could needing to assure to myself that I was standing stationary rather than feeling as though I was wobbling wildly around the room. My chest tightened further and I began to feel as if the floor had fallen from beneath me. The last thing I saw clearly before an opaque Cimmerian veil fell over my eyes was Emmett's face.

_Ugh my head is _killing_ me._

_**It's killing you! It's killing me and it's not even my head really.**_

_You know, you're not doing anything to help the pain._

_**Well, excuse me! I'll just shut up then.**_

_Hallelujah! It's a miracle! Are you sure hell hasn't frozen over?_

"You know... arguing with yourself is a sign of insanity right?"

"And 'jumping' into a book about vampires isn't?" I replied without opening my eyes.

"Who says you're _actually_ in a book about vampires? What if you snapped and are in a mental institution having hallucinations?" Edward retorted.

I snorted, but didn't reply. He continued, "Anyway, it's about time you woke up. You scared the crap out of me!"

"_I_ scared _you_?" I croaked as my voice broke and my eyes snapped open. My throat was dry and it hurt to talk. Edward handed me a glass of water after helping me to sit up.

"Yeah, you scared me. You've been out for a while," he replied with concern.

"Aw, Eddie boy. I'm flattered. You care," I responded mockingly.

"I do _not_ care. I just didn't want to have to explain to people how you died," he cried laughing.

"Yeah, whatever. Admit it. You missed my endless mind chatter!" I chuckled weakly.

"Fine. I did, but only a little. And if anyone asks, I'll deny it. Besides, you have the most random thoughts and they amuse me," he said with a small smile. "I've been sitting here for nearly a day waiting for even the faintest thought to come through, but your head was as empty as Emmett's is."

"You have been here the whole time?" I asked with a grin.

"Of course I have," he answered with a scoff. "But now that you are awake, I can leave."

He got up and headed for the door while I looked around only to find that I was in a room I'd never been in before. The walls were black with white trim around the ceiling and floors and a large bed sat in the middle of the room. The frame was black as was most of the bedding aside from the sheets which were white.

I looked around hoping to get an idea of whose room this was, but there were no indicators, not a single personal belonging in the room. It actually looked like something out of a catalog with everything looking brand new and yet there was a scent lingering that was extremely intoxicating; pepper black, clove, and sandalwood. The owner of scent was undeniable; Emmett. It was his scent filling the air.

"Hey Edward!" I cried suddenly.

"Yeah?" he asked turning to look at me before leaving the room.

_Thanks._

"For what?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"For everything; answering my phone call, believing me, going to save my family even though you don't like us – and most importantly – for having my back," I explained quickly. I was mortified to be opening up to him in any way and it made me feel weak.

"I'm inclined to view you both as part of our family now. Circumstances have changed. Besides, I'll always have your back," he answered with a smirk.

_Wow, that almost made him sound human._

He was turning into someone I could actually see myself enjoying the company of.

"Family? Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, what can I say… you're like the little sister I never wanted and family looks after one another, right?" he said using my own words against me.

He turned and left without another word. I inhaled deeply and the scent of the room made my hair stand on end and sent shivers down my spine. It caused such a rush of feelings that I was immediately dizzy again. I didn't understand why they had put me in Emmett's bedroom as opposed to mine though. A knock on the door brought me out of my own head and before I could answer I heard Emmett's voice through the door.

"Hey, are you decent?"

I couldn't stop my mouth before it began replying sarcastically, "No, I'm naked and playing with myself."

_**Seriously, Amber! Think before you speak!**_

He walked in chuckling quietly. "Back to your old self, I see. Esme thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat."

I glanced down at the tray he held; a bag of Cheetos, a Twinkie, beef jerky, and a bottle of orange soda.

"Wow, I can feel the nutrients flooding me already," I said with sarcasm before laughing.

"Yeah, well Carlisle said something about fresh fruits and veggies, but I heard from a little birdie that you preferred junk food so junk food it is! I almost forgot," he replied before reaching into his pocket. "Something to read while you recover."

"_Collected Works of Edgar Allan Poe_? What? You couldn't find anything more morbid?" I barked with laughter. He looked a little hurt so I continued, "I'm kidding, Emmett. He's my favorite. Thank you, but really I feel fine. Worried, but fine. Besides, I hate kicking you out of your room."

"It's no problem; you being in here. I never use it anyway," he retorted with a small smile before leaving the room.

_**Well that is **_just_** tragic. I hoped he'd been naked when he was in here.**_

_Oh my God, you did _not_ just say that!_

_**Yes... yes, I did. I mean, come on! We were **_both_** thinking it!**_

_Shut up!_

I managed to get up and found my bearings before walking across the hall to the room Whit and I shared. I glanced around, but it didn't look as if she had been back. I sat the book from Emmett down on the table beside my bed and left the room, closing the door behind me. I snacked on my jerky while wandering around the house. Sometime later I found my way into the kitchen where it was beginning to seem that Esme spent the most time.

"Amber, are you feeling any better?" Esme asked as she set the table for dinner for one.

I sighed and watched her work before asking, "I assume Whitney isn't home yet?"

"She's fine. Actually, she just called to check on you," she answered with a smile.

"That's all well and good, but why isn't she here?" I asked petulantly after slumping into a chair at the table.

"I think you should talk to Edward about that. He's the one that was there," she replied with a half-hearted smile.

I nodded before mechanically eating the food Esme had prepared then went off to find Edward.

"I'm out here."

Edward's voice drifted from the front of the house where I found him on the porch. I stepped outside without my coat as a no-yet-spring wind whirled around. We were both silent for a few minutes before I couldn't take it anymore and broke it.

"I need to know."

He sighed and looked over at me. It seemed like he was trying to do more than read my thoughts and it irked me.

_Just tell me what the hell happened, Edward! My best friend is off somewhere with one of the most formidable vampires to walk this Earth and _no one_ is telling me anything!_

He nodded and after a moment began to speak, "We made it to Port Angeles rather quickly and it wasn't hard to track down where they were. We overheard them talking and I listened to James' thoughts. He was a little _too _intrigued by Whitney, like he wanted to learn more about her. Since it was just James and Victoria there, I fought James while Jasper fought and killed Victoria. When James got away I grabbed Bella and went over to where Whitney had moved out of the way to.

"After Victoria was taken care of, Jasper took Whitney and headed north while I took Bella home. I figured Charlie wouldn't like it if Bella got home late rather than not at all which would have raised some enough suspicions to make life here uncomfortable for us. We figured Jazz and Whitney would stay away until we knew if there were going to be problems."

"So you're expecting backlash? For Jasper killing Victoria?" I asked trying to make sense of it all. I felt like I was missing something, like he wasn't giving me the whole story.

"Maybe, but like you said, we need to keep the vampire numbers down in our area. It's safer for everyone involved," he explained.

"Do you think someone should go talk to the tribe?" I asked.

_Maybe if they were put on alert they could get rid of James quicker and Whit will be able to come home._

Edward shook his head in response to both my verbal question and my mental query. "Well they don't exactly know about you two, do they? Do you really want us to stroll up to them and explain what's going on?" he asked sarcastically.

"I see your point," I admitted grudgingly.

"So you think you can go back to school tomorrow?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. What story did you give Bella?" I asked. I knew that I needed to stick with the story.

"She may try to question it, but as far as she knows she got hurt before blacking out. Whit gave her a ride home. As for the rest of the public, Whitney's back east with Carlisle going over some financial paperwork for your 'family'. Carlisle really did leave town so that wouldn't be hard to prove. He went to check on Whitney and Jasper and will be back in a few days," he explained.

"Well then I guess that's my story and I'm sticking to it. So what about my absence today?" I asked.

"I told people that you were on your period and cramping really bad," he answered with a laugh.

"Oh, gee thanks Edward. Now everyone is gonna think I'm not only a bitch, but also a weenie. What kind of woman can't handle their menstrual cycle? If it sucked that bad, I'd just get some pills from Carlisle," I laughed.

The next day was business as usual. Get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and go to school. I was less than worried about my clothes and my hair so I ended up wearing jeans and a hoodie with my hair in a messy bun. I couldn't stomach riding in mine and Whit's car alone so I rode with Edward and Emmett.

"You know you look better like this," Emmett said gesturing towards me as he broke the silence in the Volvo. "It's more natural."

"Oh yeah I'm sure," I replied sarcastically while rolling my eyes and laughing. I didn't want to take what he was saying seriously so I let the compliment roll off my back. "I'm a hot mess!"

The day was full of rumors of Jasper and Whitney's absence. It became an everyday occurrence as week after week passed. Before I knew it April had arrived and, with it came the announcement that Whitney would be coming home. When I was told I honestly thought it was Emmett's idea of a joke and it wasn't a good one. I was hurt and felt like I hadn't seen her in ages.

The day she was supposed to arrive I waited nervously in the living room. I knew we had to be smart and safe to keep the problematic nomads away from the family and I understood why I couldn't see Whitney, but knowing all that didn't make it any easier. Despite my desperation, I had almost become accustom to the five minute-once-a-week phone calls that I received to let me know she was, at least, alive.

I had been pacing in front of the downstairs window facing the driveway when a black car I'd never seen pulled up in front of the house. Once it was parked, Jasper jumped out of the driver's seat and I watched him walk around and open the passenger door. A hooded figure stepped from the car with more grace than I'm sure even Alice could muster and I caught a small glimpse of brown hair blowing in the wind.

_It's Whitney!_

I ran towards the door frantically with tears practically welling up in my eyes.

"Whitney!" I cried as I went flying out of the doorway and down the porch like a bat out of hell.

Jasper jumped into a defensive crouch and placed himself directly between Whitney and myself.

"Jasper! Seriously? You know I'm not a threat to her. I know you've been in babysitter mode for a while, but come on!" I shouted as I tried to move around him. He kept himself strategically positioned between us, however. Finally, I gave up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What gives?"

"Amber," said a silky voice from beneath the hood. It sounded like Whitney, but her voice was softer – like the tinkling of wind chimes – than I remembered it being. "If I'm not mistaken, he isn't protecting _me_ from _you_."

Creamy alabaster hands reached up and lifted the hood of the cloak. She lifted her head and looked directly at me. Her eyes were frighteningly crimson and left me completely stupefied. I watched as her lips moved, but the voice coming from them wasn't the voice I remembered Whitney having.

"He's protecting _you_ from _me_."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading and please review!<em>

H+K,

Cullenbabe & McGeek


End file.
